Medio tiempo
by susyakane
Summary: akane se va a casa de su abuela ya que Ranma arruino la boda.  que hara Ranma al respecto sobre todo cuando aparece el antiguo novio de la chica...
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic. De mi pareja favorita Ranma y Akane.

Después de la boda de la boda fallida entre Akane y Ranma, ambos reflexionan un poco en su relacion,

Akane se siente terrible ya que ella realmente queria esa boda, y su querido prometido la cambio por la cura de su maldición. Ademas de que se retracto de su confesion de amor, termino por destrozarle el corazon,

Al dia siguiente después de la boda y haber limpiado los destrozos dejados por los pretendientes de ambos, ni Akane ni Ranma eran capaz de verse a los ojos, ambos se evitaban, sabian que tenian que hablar pero el orgullo de ambos no se lo permitian.

Ese dia Akane recibio una llamada algo inesperada. Pues su abuela materna le hablaba por telefono para felicitarla y disculparse por no poder haber asistido a la boda.

Para Akane era lo mas cercano que tenia a la figura materna aparte de su hermana Kasumi, por lo cual rompio en llanto cuando le contaba todo lo sucedido a su abuela.

La abuela la invito a pasar unas semanas en su casa alejada de Nerima ya que habian comenzado las vacaciones en la escuela, y el siguiente semestre tendria que elegir a que Universidad entrarian.

Akane le rogo a su padre que la dejara ir, Soun por su parte hizo todo un drama para que su pequeña hija no dejara su hogar, pero al final entendio que era lo mejor. Asi su hija tendria la oportunidad de madurar y tal vez aprender a ser una buena ama de casa, asi como lo habia sido su esposa.

Asi pues al dia siguiente Akane partio en tren hacia la ciudad de donde habia crecido su madre.

Ranma por su parte no sabia que pensar pues no habia tenido el suficiente valor para afrontar sus sentimientos y sabia que se Akane se quedaba en algun momento le pediria explicaciones. Y el no estaba preparado para ello, pero tampoco queria estar lejos de ella. Su orgullo pudo mas, asi que decidio ir a comer al Uchan en vez de acompañar a la familia a despedir a akane a la estacion de trenes de Nerima. (y aunque el no admitiera estaba destrozado por la partida de su prometida)

Eso hizo que Akane se descepcionara mas de el todavía, asi que con lagrimas en los ojos se despidios de sus familia.

Ukyo convencio a Ranma de que se despidiera de Akane, pues a diferencia de sus otras prometidas Ukyo era su amiga y aunque le doliera quería lo mejor la Ranma.

Ranma corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero no logro alcanzar el tren. Por su parte la familia Tendo tenia una conversación respecto al viaje de Akane.

Kasumi: papa no cres que Akane se va a quedar mucho tiempo alla verdad?

Soun: no lo se hija a tu hermana le hace falta olvidarse un poco de los problemas de aquí. Creo que la hemos estado presionando mucho. Y aunque mi relacion con tu abuela no es muy buena, ahorita es donde Akane necesita estar.

Nabiki: si es cierto, aunque tal vez se tope con ALAN …

Soun: ( con una gotita en la cabeza) jajaja claro que no eso seria imposible su familia se fue a vivir a Europa..

Kasumi: si Nabiki no molestes a papa con eso…

Nabiki: yo solo les digo que es una posibilidad y recuerden que por eso dejamos de ir a visitar a la Abuela.

Detrás de la puerta Genma se encontraba escuchando. Asi que no pudo mas y entro preguntando quien era ese tal Alan, a lo que la familia, se quedo paralizada pensando si debia responderle a esa pregunta.

Mientras tanto durante su viaje a casa de su abuela Akane tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en su relación con Ranma, sabia que lo queria pero su orgullo no le permitía poder admitirlo delante de el. Y se preguntaba como el podía ser tan ciego y no ver todo lo que hacia por el.

Y si el la salvaba y se preocupaba por ella era simplemente por que ella era su responsabilidad, al ser su prometida, pero no sabia si era algo que el realmente quisiera hacer, es decir el simplemente ayudaba a todo el mundo por que debería ella de sentirse especial?.

Al llegar a la estación Akane fue recibida por un coche que la llevaría a la casa de su abuela.

Sr: Hola usted debe ser la Señorita Akane es viva imagen de su madre.

Akane: si así es. Y usted debe de ser Antoni,, que gusto los he extrañado mucho (abrazando al señor )no se por que razón, dejamos de venir.

Al llegar a la casa, Akane se dio cuenta de que la casa no habia sufrido cambio alguno, implecable e imponente una mansion en la que facil podrian vivir la familia tendo y los saotomes e incluso las prometidas de Ranma, y se auto reclamo por volver a pensar en ellos pues si estab ahí, eran por que no le habian dejado otra eleccion, cuando se bajo del coche corrio a abrazar a su abuela, pues eran ya un poco mas de 2 años desde **que** se dejaron de ver asi que se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de las cosas que ambas habian hecho y de lo mucho que se habian extrañado


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo

Al verse descubierto Soun no tuvo mas remedio que contarle a Genma sobre la relación entre Akane y Alan . A lo cual Genma comprendió la gravedad de la situación pues su futuro como dueño del Dojo estaba en riesgo, pues sabia que Ranma no iba a querer casarse con ninguna de las señoritas Tendo que no fuera Akane…

Cada una de las hermanas Tendo tenia su propia habitación, en la casa de la abuela, la de Akane era la mas grande, y una de sus ventanas daba directamente a los jardines de la casa.

Akane despertó de muy buen humor, la tarde anterior se pudo desahogar con su abuela quien la escucho atentamente sin cuestionarla, la peli azul por fin se sintió liberada, aunque aun confundida pues no sabia que pasaría con su relación con Ranma. Si debería de romper el compromiso de una buena vez o ceder el honor de casarse con un Saotome a alguna de sus hermanas. Lo único que tenia claro es que esta vez el chico se le había pasado la mano humillándola en su propia boda cosa que ella no perdonaría tan fácilmente. Aun estaba muy molesta y sobre todo dolida.

Se puso su pijama, y se acerco al ventanal, desde ahí se podía percibir el aroma de las rosas que celosamente cuidaba su abuela todos los días, pues eran las rosas que había plantado su mama un mes antes de morir.

Akane recordó la última vez que estuvo jugando en ese jardín y como su abuela los regañaba a ella y a Alan por maltratar las flores con sus entrenamientos, una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se detuvo a pensar en Alan _¿Qué había sido de el? ¿Por qué no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de el? Y sobretodo aun no entendían ¿cual fue la discusión que su padre tuvo con su abuela aquella tarde, y por que mencionaban tanto el nombre de Alan?_

Al día siguiente de la partida de Akane todo en Nerima todo se complico para Ranma, pues sus prometidas se la pasaban peleando y destrozando la casa de los Saotome, pues ahora que Akane no se encontraba Ranma debía de decidir ¿Quien seria su futura esposa?.

Un día la casa no pudo mas y la familia tuvo que mudarse nuevamente con los Tendo en lo que reconstruirían su casa nuevamente.

Ranma estaba mas que feliz ya que aunque visitaba a los Tendo seguido ya que utilizaba su Dojo para entrenar nunca tenia tiempo de investigar que estaba pasando con Akane. y viviendo bajo en mismo techo que su familia sabia que pronto tendría noticias de ella.

Muchas noches se sentaba sobre el tejado mirando las estrellas preguntándose, que estaba haciendo ella y por que no le había llamado, o por que no le había enviado una carta, no podía evitar sentirse culpable al imaginarla llorando nuevamente por el.

Eran muchos los debates internos del chico preguntas contantes surgian _¿quisiera saber lo que siento? Por que no tengo el valor como quisiera poder decirle que muero por que estés aquí conmigo a mi lado… Akane estarás pensando en mi…_ Aun así ante los ojos de los demás solo mostraba indiferencia al respecto, algo que nadie le creía.

Mientras tanto Akane estaba mas que feliz de estar con su abuela, se la pasaban de compras, y visitando viejos amigos, Akane tuvo un recuento con su mascota consentida (que no era p-chan) asi es antes de P-chan Akane era la propietaria de un hermoso caballo negro llamado Lucky, un regalo de su Abuelo, al cual le encantaban las manzanas, , por las noches Akane hablaba por telefono con sus hermanas, pero siempre evitaban hablar de Ranma, pues era algo que ponia muy triste a la peliazul,

Por otro lado Akane decidió que estas vacaciones serian algo inolvidable y se regaño a si misma por ponerse triste por Ranma asi mismo prometió no volver a llorar por el, solo se concentraría en vivir el momento.

Una semana después de su llegada Akane recibió una inesperada visita, un muchacho de ojos verdes, y cabello castaño, apareció frente a ella. Tenia la misma complexión de Ranma pero se miraba mas maduro, Aquel individuo se acerco lentamente hacia a ella tratando de reconocerla y al parecer lo logro por que las siguientes palabras la dejaron helada.

"Valla si que has cambiado bastante, ya casi eres toda una mujer," pero supongo que sigues siendo bastante torpe, señalando la herida que tenia Akane en el brazo por un golpe que se había dado al chocar con unas ramas,(cuando cabalgaba a Lucky persiguiendo a una pequeña cabra que había escapado de una hacienda vecina.) No te preocupes primor yo te enseñaré como ser una verdadera dama.

_Pero que grosero primero se tiene que saludar, Akane comportate aqui no vas actuar como un marimacho _pensaba la peliazul , espera un momento "_Primor" la única persona que la insultaba y le decía primor era Alan._

ALAN! Grito Akane, corrió hacia el chico y se colgo de sus cuello, dando un fuerte abrazo, lo había extrañado tanto, pensaba que ya no lo volvería a ver cuando su familia decidió irse a vivir a Europa.

El chico completamente sonrojado correspondió a su abrazo de la misma manera. Después de varios minutos de estar pegados disfrutando de la presencia uno del otro por fin se separaron.

Alan era el nieto del dueño de la hacienda contigua a la de la Abuelita de Akane, y fue el primer novio de Akane, solo anduvieron un verano, y terminaron por que sus Abuelos los descubrieron, y como ninguno de los dos quería tener problemas con sus padres, y que el Papa de Alan y el de Akane nunca se llevaron bien. Fue un noviazgo muy inocente pues solo hubo pequeños besos.

Así es Alan había sido su primer y único novio, el cual la había conquistado una vez que le robo un beso mientras discutían, tal vez por eso la familia nunca se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Nabiki ya que la relación entre ellos siempre ofensiva, aunque el nivel de insultos era menor en comparación a las peleas que tenia con Ranma.

La Abuela de Akane salio a recibir al invitado que informo que su familia llegarían en una semana a un evento organizado por la Abuela. También los acompañaría Melissa la mejor amiga de Akane, prima de Alan. Melissa y ella tenían la misma edad por lo que se llevaron muy bien desde que se conocieron, pero por las mismas circunstancias de también habían perdido el contacto cuando se fue su familia a Europa.

Ambos se despidieron de la Abuela que se encontraba feliz de volver a Alan, pues siempre lo quiso como si fuera su propio nieto, y decía que el ya era parte de la familia. Lo que Akane desconocía es que esas palabras eran de forma literal Alan era parte de la familia, por un acuerdo entre ambas familias.

Alan la invito a comprar un helado, a lo cual Akane accedió gustosa pues tenia tantas ganas de contarle todo lo caótica que había sido su vida desde que dejo de verlo, lo recordaba mas como un gran amigo que como un novio, el cual se tenia que reconocer era mas guapo, que como lo recordaba, obviamente se notaba que practicaba algún tipo de deporte sus bien marcados músculos lo delataban.

Mientras tanto en Nerima Soun y Genma buscaban una forma de contentar a sus hijos pues tenían que hacer que se casaran lo antes posible antes de que Alan se presentara a reclamar el compromiso…la fecha estaba cerca y tenían que actuar rápido.

/Después de mucho por fin tengo tiempo de consentirme un poquito escribiendo la continuación de este fic.

Espero les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capitulo

Mientras Akane y Alan disfrutaban de un rico helado, en la casa de la Familia Tendo, la cabeza de la familia tenia un mal presagio, por lo que decidió, convocar a una junta familiar, incluidos los Saotome, excepto Ranma.

Durante la reunión se pusieron de acuerdo con la estrategia que usarían para acercar a los tortolitos.

Al mismo tiempo Ranma tenia un pelea con Rioga ya que lo culpaba por haber alejado a Akane de él, pelea a la cual se habia unido Kuno y Mouse, para variar todos contra todos, incluso las chicas (Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo) peleaban por saber cual iba ser la siguiente en intentar casarse con Ranma, ya que en la boda Ranma había demostrado que no quería casarse con Akane por lo que automáticamente esta, quedaba fuera de la competencia.

La pelea termino con una gran explosion que mando a todos a volar, al parecer Musse habia encontrado una formula muy parecida a la que usa Haposai en con su bomba hapidaikarin.

Después de haberse dado una ducha Ranma se encontraba en el tejado , ya habia oscurecido así que aprovecho para poder pensar un rato, ya que con sus amigos fuera de combate por la bomba, no lo molestarían por lo menos hasta el siguiente dia.

Ranma se estaba odiando así mismo por permitir tantas peleas, que aunque lo mantenían en forma, en realidad lo distraían de su objetivo de este verano, descubrir que era lo que realmente Akane sentia por él, y hacer que ella lo perdonara por lo de la boda. Ya que el ya habia decidido ingresar a la universidad local para Educacion Fisica, se podria decir que él ya estaba planeando su futuro, solo quería saber ¿quien estaría a su lado mientras conseguía sus objetivos personales? y si esa persona era Akane, tambien tenia que definir sus sentimientos hacia ella, saber si era realmente amor, o si solo se trataba de una obsesión como la de todos los seguidores de la chica, ya que tenia que aceptar que en realidad era hermosa. No era de sorprenderse que siempre se robara las miradas de los chicos de sus edad incluso de los mayores como Kuno y los compañeros de la universidad de Nabiki, valla si que tenia competencia, pero debía de aceptar que ella también la tenían; pues a él también le seguían un par de admiradoras aparte de las locas de siempre. La extrañaba… Akane se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida. Desde lo sucedido en Jusenkio, cada día se ponía mas hermosa, tal vez ese acercamiento con la muerte, había causado en Akane que su belleza aumentara. El dia de la boda discutió con Akane, no por que se retractara de Jusenkyo, sino que ese dia realmente no sabia lo que decía y no recordaba habérsele confesado, la creyó muerta y un montón de sentimientos se dejaron caer sobre el, culpa, tristeza, y sobre todo el dolor de perder a la persona que amas. Mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, solo deseaba compartir su destino, si ella estaba muerta el la seguiría, no se libraría de el tan fácilmente, gracias a Dios ella no murió, pero entonces por que no pudo casarse con ella? Ese era su gran dilema ¿por que?.

Ranma : _Imaginarla muerta es algo que me atormenta por las noches, aun no logro superarlo, Akane por su parte solo recuerda que la secuestraron, que yo la rescate y por supuesto la famosa confesión, todos los que fuimos a Jusenkyo prometimos no decirle nada sobre lo sucedido, pues a todos les causaba un gran dolor recordar por lo que ella tuvo que pasar._

De pronto una panda gigante sostenía un letrero que decía, ¡baka dile lo que sientes! A lo cual Ranma se sonrojo y mando a volar al Panda. Envidiaba no contar con el maso de su prometida, ya que con el lo hubiera mandado a volar mas lejos por que el panda regreso muy pronto.

Genma ya en su forma humana se sentó junto a Ranma y empezó a conversar con el.

Genma:_ Ranma hijo, yo se por lo que estas pasando pero debes entender que debes de vencer tu miedo, no pueden seguir enojados tu y Akane para siempre, alguien podría aprovecharse de eso y ahora si la podrías perder._

Ranma_ : quien esta interesado en esa marimacho! Por mi se puede ir con el primero que se encuentre…_

Genma _: hijo eso solo te lo creen las locas de tus prometidas, pero a nosotros no nos engañas y créeme la puedes perder._

Ranma se quedo un rato en el tejado hasta que le hablaron para cenar, las palabras de su padre lo habían dejado pensando, ya que por primera vez el hablada con seriedad y seguridad, el sabia algo, y descubriría lo que era.

En el pueblo de la abuela Alan y Akane daban un paseo, cualquiera podría decir que ellos dos eran novios.

El le contó con detalles cada uno de sus viajes, al parecer su padre había conseguido trabajo como un agente de una marca de Gimnasios reconocidos a nivel mundial que tenían mucho éxito, por lo que constantemente ellos se encontraban viajando, incluso la familia de Alan era ya socia de la compañía.

También le contó que su familia quería comprometerlo con la hija del dueño de los gimnasios, que había tenido una pelea muy fuerte con su papa y por eso decidió pasar las vacaciones aquí en casa de su abuela. Argumento además que él ya se encontraba comprometido con alguien mas, pero no menciono quien era. Akane no quiso preguntar el nombre de la chica ya que creyo que era algo muy personal, que probablemente el aun no quería compartir con ella.

Ella por su parte le contó de cómo supero el trauma que tenia con el Dr Tofu, como la había dejado de pelear con los chicos de su escuela, que estaba comprometida, y como su vida giraba prácticamente alrededor de Ranma., de las prometidas de este y todos los amigos que tenia. Como ella era secuestrada, y como siempre era rescatada. Evito sobre todo mencionar la boda, ni de los sentimientos de ella hacia Ranma.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ya cuando acordaron ya era muy tarde, y cuando iban de regreso a la casa de la abuelita de Akane se toparon con un cartel que anunciaba el gran baile de verano, donde habría muchos premios y sorpresas, un evento donde seguramente se reuniría la mayoría del pueblo.

Asi que Alan invito a Akane, al principio Akane dudo un poco, ya que no sabia si era apropiado ya que se encontraba comprometida con alguien mas, pero al final de cuentas recordó todas las veces que Ranma había salido con las demás chicas, ya sea por que lo obligaban o por que el quería conseguir la cura de su maldición. Así que acepto.

Al llegar ala casa su abuelita ya la estaba esperando, pues ya era muy noche, Alan se disculpo por la hora de llevar a su nieta y aprovecho para pedirle permiso para que Akane asistiera al día siguiente al baile con el.

La abuelita por su parte estaba mas que feliz por un lado veía como su nieta no dejaba de sonreír y rogaba por el permiso, parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo un dulce. Y por el otro veía que el muchacho actuaba rápido, así que sus planes se llevarían acabo muy pronto. Y la ultima voluntad del abuelito de Akane se cumpliría. Solo esperaba que cuando Akane se enterara lo aceptara y no se molestara con ellos.

Al dia siguiente Akane y su abuelita salieron de compras, tenían que encontrar un lindo vestido para el baile, y aprovecho para cambiar su forma de vestir a algo mas juvenil ya que en esta semana se había dado cuenta que su ropa era algo aniñada, el deporte le había ayudado a mantener su cuerpo en forma, y aunque Ranma le dijiera ladrillo, ella sabia que tenia curvas y era el momento de mostrarlas, Ranma otra vez pensando en el, probablemente el ni siquiera de acuerde de ella, en fin cambio toda su ropa desde su pijama, hasta ropa para entrenar. Ahora que había decidido pasar todo el verano en casa de su abuela, tenia que encontrar la manera de no pensar en el. Tal vez Alan la ayudaría con esa tarea.

A la hora de la comida Kasumi le informo a su padre que su hermana Akane se había comunicado por teléfono, diciendo que había decidido quedarse todo el verano en casa de la Abuela , y que la ella los invitaba a pasar unos días en su casa, si ellos así lo deseaban. (la abuelita realizaba esa invitación cada verano; sabia que siempre rechazaban, asi que solo lo hacia para que Akane obtuviera el permiso).

La familia no se esperaba que Akane decidiera pasarse todo el verano, ya que originalmente el permiso por parte de Soun solo era por 15 días, Ranma también parecía afectado por la noticia, pues el llevaba su cuenta en el calendario para poder ver a Akane y ahora le decían que solo la vería un día antes de entrar a la escuela. Asi que sin mas se retiro de la mesa, excusándose diciendo que tenia un compromiso para el cual tenia que preparase, así que subió a su habitación.

Los miembros de la familia restante debatían sobre lo que tenían que hacer, pues al parecer ya tenían planeada la celebración de otra boda. Soun y Genma lloraban mares, pues ya tenían bien diseñado su plan.

Nabiki: ni hablar cancelare el banquete

Kasumi: y yo le hablare al juez para que ya no venga, apenas que había convencido a Tofu para que me acompañara de testigo en la boda.

Flasback

_Soun : muy bien Genma yo ire por mi hija al tren y le daré de beber esta poción que hará que sea muy fácil manejarla._

_Nabiki: que bien la vas a drogar (sarcásticamente )_

_Kasubi: papa pero eso no es peligroso?. Que harás cuado recobre la conciencia?_

_Nabiki: imagina que en venganza ella te haga de comer todos los dias,?_

_Soun: es un riesgo que hay que correr.(con una gotita en la frente)_

_Genma: Si no es momento en pensar en los riesgos que podemos tener, ademas yo tengo la tarea mas difícil, hacer que el novio acepte por lo cual tambien le dare de la misma posion que tomara Akane._

_Nodoka: muy bien yo iré a comprar los trajes de los chicos, ya que los de la ultima vez se arruinaron._

_Soun: Bien todo esta listo será este fin de semana._

Ni hablar solo esperemos que nuestra situación no se complique mas, dijo el Sr. Tendo. Mientras tanto en el segundo piso, un chico de coleta, parecía una fiera enjaulada

Ranama: _esa baka como se atreve a posponer su regreso, yo que tenia planeado como disculparme y tal vez, solo tal vez preguntarle si quería ser mi novia, pero no… la muy necia prefiere quedarse con su Abuela, como se atreve a hacerme a un lado a mi Ranma Saotome. Muy bien si eso es lo que quiere bien por ella, ni quien quiera pensar en esa marimacho, aniñado, de cuerpo plano, ojos como las almendras con cabello con olor a flores, labios color de cereza que invitan a …._

_Pero que demonios en que estoy pensando…bien si eso es lo que quiere yo también le olvidare de ella estas vacaciones._

/

hola espero y les guste este capitulo

se aceptan tips, sugerencias y comentarios

saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui les dejo un capitulo mas de mi loca historia

Cuarto capitulo.

La noche se hacia presente y Akane ya casi estaba lista, su cabello suelto _(había crecido gracias a una poción que su abuelita habia conseguido, aja no solo cologane sabia de pociones, tambien las conocía su abuelita) _hasta la altura de los hombros con unas pequeñas ondas, se delineo un poco los ojos con un color que hacia resaltar el color de los mismos, un poco de rubor y brillo labial. Listo! Grito la chica Tendo.

Y justo a tiempo por que su abuelita entraba a la habitación de Akane para anunciarle que Alan se encontraba abajo esperándola.

Cuando Akane bajo por las escaleras Alan se encontraba al pie de la misma, se quedo boquiabierto cuando la vio bajar. Su vestido azul era algo escotado en la espalda pero nada vulgar, en frente era straple, largo, un con una caída que hacia resaltar las curvas de la chica.

Akane estaba viviendo lo que toda chica siente en su baile de graduación, la diferencia era que no se estaba graduando y que no tendría un monton de locos arruinando el baile. Daba gracias al cielo por que el baile no fuera en Nerima aunque Si, definitivamente lamentaba que no fuera Ranma con el que iría al baile, pero tenia que aceptar que el nunca tendría el valor de siquiera invitarla a salir, pues le tiene miedo al compromiso, y le tenia miedo a ella. Ni hablar él la había orillado a dejar la casa por un tiempo, y el destino le estaba poniendo en su camino nuevamente a un chico bastante atractivo, que además era su amigo.

Se despidieron de la abuelita de Akane, y emprendieron el camino directo al baile.

Al mismo tiempo la abuelita le hablaba por teléfono a un viejo amigo que le debía un pequeño favor.

Abuelita: buenas noches Mauricio, si ya van para allá, te encargo que salgan muy bonitos los dos. Si tal como lo acordamos nos vemos mañana.

Al otro lado de teléfono se encontraba un caballero de mediana edad, listo para salir directo al baile.

Mientras tanto en Nerima Ranma se encontraba en el cine con sus amigos de la escuela, ya que se había estrenado una buena película de acción, y por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en Akane, desde que se habia ido, por lo que la película le ayudaba a distraerse un rato.

En el pueblo Akane y Alan llegaban al baile que al parecer era el primero de una serie de eventos que se realizarían durante todo el verano, este por ser el primero era el que las personas esperaban ansiosos, pues a partir de este, se coronaria a la pareja que seria los reyes en todos los eventos. La formula era sencilla al comprar su boleto de entrada, se anotaba el nombre de la pareja, al reverso y se introducía en una urna de plastico y de esa manera seria solo cuestión de suerte que alguno de ellos ganara. Akane y Alan apuntaron sus nombres solo como diversión ya que no era una pareja formal, como todos los demás participantes.

Cenaron, bailaron, y participaron en uno que otro concurso, Alan aprovecho para tratar de impresionar a la chica. Por que aunque Akane lo veía como amigo, él no la consideraba como tal, ya que sabia cual era el verdadero vinculo entre los dos, solo tenia que empezar a cortejar a la chica, una tarea difícil después de saber lo que pensaba de los compromisos arreglados, y como no culparla si había pasado por algo similar, pero en fin era el destino y estaba agradecido que fuera ella y no la fastidiosa hija del dueño de los gimnasios.

Hace varios años el logro que ella se enamorara de él, solo era cuestión de tiempo para lograr que ella cayera en sus redes nuevamente…

Finalmente en la pista de baile toco el momento de las baladas, cada una de las canciones le recordaba a Ranma, era una especie de tortura para ella, pero podía disimular muy bién, tanto que su compañero no se daba cuenta, definitivamente agradecía las clases de actuación que había tomado como algo extracurricular, y recordó la forma en que lloro su papa al pensar que ella ya no seguirá estudiando artes marciales, le costo mucho hacerle entender que solo se trataba de una simple clase, aunque que todos esperaban que tomara clases de educación física avanzada, tal y como lo había hecho Ranma, y realmente ese era el plan , ella quería tomar las clases pero al saber que Ranma ya estaba inscrito opto por otras materias, ya que tenia que reconocer que al tener a Ranma de compañero tenia muchas desventajas: 1.- todos sabían de antemano quien ganaría las competencias 2.- al momento de entrenar Ranma nunca la tomaría enserio, 3 y mas importante el la distraía bastante, era difícil concentrarse viéndolo con ropa deportiva.

Alan fue por algo de beber, y cuando regreso con Akane puedo notar su carita triste, tenia una leve sospecha a que se debía esa mirada, así que rogaba que su plan funcionara.

Al comenzar a bailar nuevamente de pronto Akane empezó a reconocer la melodía, se trataba de la canción que Alan le había cantado bajo su balcón el día que se le declaro, Angels de Robbie Williams. Y de pronto tantos sentimientos que ella creía dormidos empezaron a despertar, sintió nuevamente mariposas en el estomago; bailar con Alan era sin duda algo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, recordó todos los momento de su noviazgo, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Alan se dio cuenta y decidió que era momento de actuar, asi que levanto el rostro de Akane y lo acerco al suyo, estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella reacciono. Se disculpo con él y se alejo, Alam corrió detrás de ella pero una multitud le impidió el paso, y es que se iba a anunciar a los ganadores del sorteo. Akane estaba a punto del salir del lugar cuando el guardia le pidió que no se fuera que se quedara a ver si ella y su pareja eran los afortunados, y en lo que ella emprendía nuevamente la huida, escucho su nombre por el micrófono, así que se detuvo el reflector la ilumino, y la invitaron a pasar al escenario, Alan ya había subido( la marea de personas que le impidió seguir a Akane fue la misma que lo empujo hacia el escenario) y le rogaba con la mirada que ella lo acompañara.

Ella dudo en hacerlo pero finalmente accedió, era un mar de emociones las que la invadían, al principio se encontraba muy triste por que Ranma no se encontraba con ella, después, sintió mariposas por Alan, le gustaba no había duda de eso, por eso casi se deja besar, pero la imagen de Ranma en su mente se lo impidió, y aunque ella si quería ese beso, sentía que le debía respeto a Ranma por ser su prometido. Estaba tan confundida, realmente estaban reviviendo esos viejos sentimientos por Alan. La coronación fue sencilla y se les entrego una agenda con los eventos que deberían de estar presentes. Las personas empezaron a gritar beso, y los chicos se pusieron como tomates. Por lo que Alan tomo la iniciativa y le robo un pequeño beso a la peliazul que aun se encontraba en shock pues eso no se lo esperaba.

Al regresar a la casa de la Abuela Akane se despidió de Alan con un tierno beso en la mejilla. A lo que el chico se sintió decepcionado pues el esperaba uno en los labios, ni hablar Akane le costaría un poco mas de trabajo pero seria algo que valdría la pena.

Akane entro en silencio para no despertar a su Abuelita, ni a ninguno de los empleados.

Subió hasta su habitación y empezó a recordar todos los sucesos de la noche, realmente fue una noche maravillosa pero le hacia falta algo y era él, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir sobre su rostro sin que lo pudiera evitar, y así recostada en su cama lamentaba que su relación con Ranma no era para nada similar a lo que era con Alan, y sobre todo lamentaba haberse enamorado de un IDIOTA.

Ranma por su parte se encontraba en el tejado de los Tendo justo encima de la habitación de ella, se había vuelto su lugar recurrente cuando tenia esas horribles pesadillas donde la imaginaba muerta, al parecer el evento en Jusenkyo lo había dejado traumado. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, aunque él había decidido olvidarse de ella, y salir con otras chicas, él se encontraba en el techo para poder planear una estrategia de cómo encontrar la casa de la Abuela de Akane y sobre todo cual seria su excusa para estar ahí, definitivamente no podía llegar a esa casa sin invitación. Tenia que encontrar una buena excusa para pasar el verano junto a ella. La familia estaba actuando muy extraño y era algo que también lo inquietaba ¿Qué estaban tramando? En fin su prioridad era Akane y llegaría a ella este verano.

Iniciaba un nuevo día para Akane y con ella una serie de eventos en los cuales tenia que asistir como reina de los festejos, eventos que compartiría con Alan, solo le rogaba al cielo que Ranma no se enterara de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pues estaba segura que Ranma dejaría hecho un trapo a Alan si descubría que este le había robado un beso, aunque solo así se tragaría sus palabras de que ella era una marimacho incapaz de despertar algo en los hombres.

Bajo a desayunar y se topo con su abuela quien estaba muy divertida viendo unas fotos...

Akane se acerco por curiosidad, para ver de quienes eran, cual fue sus sorpresa que eran ella y Alan la noche anterior,

Akane: _abuelita como las conseguiste (roja como un tomate)?_

Abuelita: _como te fuiste y ni siquiera te pude tomar una foto, le hable a un amigo para que los fotografiara, en el evento, aunque yo solo quería una foto, al parecer le gusto como se veían y tomo muchas._

Akane: _abuelita que vas hacer con esas fotos?_

Abuelita:_ pues que mas ponerlas en el álbum familiar. Junto con las de tus hermanas y sus novios._

Akane: _pero abuelita Alan no es mi novio solo es mi amigo._

Abuelita: _pero hija si ya fue tu novio, y dicen que donde hubo fuego…. Pues cenizas quedan_…

Akane: _Abuelita no puedo tener novio por que estoy comprometida recuerdas,?_

Abuelita: _hija siempre has dicho que ese compromiso es solo por que tu padre te comprometió con él, no por que tu o quisieras no es asi?_

Viéndose acorralada Akane se despidió de su Abuelita subió a su habitación, dio un gran suspiro y agradeció que su familia tenia años sin venir y era probable que siguieran asi, su secreto estaría a salvo, que aunque no hizo nada malo, no quería que se interpretara de otra manera.

En esas fotos akane y alan realmente eran fotogénicos, ella tenia que reconocer que el fotógrafo saco lo mejor de ellos, bailando, cuando casi se besan, concursando, riéndose, en la coronación y sobre todo cuando Alan le robo un beso.

Tenia que hablar con Alan y aclararle que solo quería tener una bonita amistad con el, aunque no fuera del todo cierto. Pero tenia que ordenar sus sentimientos sobretodo cuando iba a compartir tanto tiempo con él.

En el pueblo se esparció rápido la historia de la pareja del verano, habían causado un gran impacto en la población ambos eran apuesto e hijos de las familias mas influyentes de la ciudad. Pronto ambos se ganaron un montón de admiradores, era la pareja perfecta excepto que era una mentira ya que no eran novios.

El primer evento en la agenda era un concurso de comer tartas de frutas, los participantes, se pusieron en sus puestos y Alan y Akane actuaban como jueces por lo que también les toco probar las deliciosas tartas. Premiaron al ganador. Y se quedaron a conversar un tiempo con los concursantes que contaban como se habían preparado para el evento, Akane aprovecho para pedir la receta de las tartas.

Alan llevo a Akane su casa y la Abuelita de la misma lo invito a cenar, prometió que su nieta prepararía los bocadillos, a lo que él accedió con gusto.

Akane: _abuelita pero yo no quiero matar a Alan, mi comida manda a todos al hospital_

Abuelita : _tranquila niña, yo te enseñare a ser una buena ama de casa asi como lo fue tu madre. Además el libro de recetas de tu mama, lo hicimos entre las dos, al parecer la cocina no se ha llevado con nosotras, pues todas en nuestra juventud, intoxicamos a muchas personas en el intento de aprender._

Akane: _Esta bien Abuelita yo prepare todo para esta noche._

Mientras tanto Alan estaba mas que feliz la Abuelita de Akane le estaba ayudando bastante con la chica. Ahora él tendría que aprovechar bien cada una de sus oportunidades.

/esta vez no tarde tanto en actulizar, jejeje

gracias por sus comentarios

saludos a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto Capitulo

En la casa Tendo se encontraban disfrutando de sus alimentos, solo Ranma y Genma discutían por saber quien se comería la última albóndiga de pulpo. Al parecer la ausencia de la mas pequeña de la familia, se hacia notar. Incluso Ukyo y Rioga lo notaban. ( Ellos se habían quedado a comer por que Kasumi les había hecho la invitación después de encontrarlos en el Dojo discutiendo con Ranma).

El silencio era algo incomodo, milagrosamente ni hapossai se encontraba para provocar problemas, así que Ukyo comenzó la conversación.

Ukyo: ¿y bien cuando regresa Akane?

Nabiky: ella probablemente no regrese (diciendo esto le dirigió la mirada a Ranma quien casi se atraganta, Soun comenzó a llorar, y Rioga solo agacho la mirada)

Nabiky no digas eso –dijo Kasumi (pero la castaña se encontraba con una gran sonrisa ya que había logrado las reacciones que deseaba).

Kasumi: mi hermana regresara al final del verano, un día antes de entrar a la escuela.

Ukyo: tanto tiempo…supongo que esta vez si la hiciste enojar Ranma.

Ranma: a esa marimacho todo le molesta…(ligeramente sonrojado)

Nodoka: no se preocupen estoy segura que cuando extrañe a Ranma mi nuera regresara.

Kasumi: si Ranma no te preocupes ella regresara muy pronto, aunque ya tiene 3 días que no se comunica con nosotros, por la noche le hablare a la casa de la Abuela, ya que probablemente a esta hora se encuentren de compras o Akane se encuentre cabalgado a Lucky.

Rioga: quien es lucky?(ligeramente preocupado)

Nabiky: lucky es la mascota de mi hermanita un hermoso caballo.

Ranma: asi que Akane tiene otra mascota, probablemente ni se acuerde de P-chan (por lo que Rioga se sintió morir)

Nabiky: has muchas cosas de mi hermanita que no conoces cuñadito y te podrías llevar grandes sorpresas

Ranma: ja! Si claro, se lo suficiente que no sabe cocinar, pésimo carácter, y muy pero muy celosa, a nadie le agradaría tener a un marimacho tan cerca.

Genma: Hijo no seas asi con tu prometida, nadie te lo cree (comentario que fue respaldado por todos los presentes)

De todas maneras papá yo creo que también iré a visitar a la Abuela, pues Akane dijo que ella había extendido la invitación para toda la familia, así que yo me iré mañana- dijo Nabiky.

Soun comenzó a llorar por que otra de sus hijas lo abandonaba, pero cuando la mediana de los Tendo le explico que solo iba para vigilar a Akane, inmediatamente se calmo y comprendió, la situación.

Nabiky no iba precisamente para cuidar a Akane si no para ver que información podría obtener y asi poder vendérsela a Ranma o a sus padres. Además recordaba que su Abuelita era muy generosa, por lo que era otro más de sus motivos, aunque tenia que admitir que también extrañaba a la Abuela. Pero su objetivo principal era descubrir quien había sido el novio de Akane, tenia una ligera sospecha de quien podría haber tratado. Akane había sido muy cuidadosa en aquella ocasión, estaba segura que con las técnicas que había adquirido en este tiempo, sabia que podría descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de su hermanita, bueno su único secreto, ya que tenia que reconocer que Akane era un libro abierto, esa cualidad en ella era admirable, pero también era una gran desventaja para sus enemigos, en fin, este verano descubriría quien había sido el primer novio de Akane.

Kasumi comento que también quería visitar a la Abuela, pero ya había quedado de salir con el Dr Tofu, el fin de semana. Asi que alcanzaría a sus hermanas hasta la siguiente semana. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la declaración de Kasumi. Por lo que ella comento que después de hablarle para informarle que la fiesta de este sábado se cancelaba, el la había invitado al cine argumentando que ya había separado para ella ese día.

Ranma pregunto ¿a cual fiesta se referia Kasumi?. Por lo que todos se pusieron muy nerviosos (acto que no paso desapercibido por el chico de la coleta, ni por sus amigos)

Nabiky fue la primera en reaccionar y comentarle que era la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida para su hermanita, que se le habia olvidado comentarle, y como Akane no iba a regresar ese día, habian decidido suspenderla.

Ranma no se quedo muy convencido con la respuesta, pero decidió dejarlo así cuando escucho un estruendo proveniente de la puerta principal, que no era mas que la amazona con Muss, convertido en pato, Shampoo traía consigo una un rico postre para su adorado prometido, por lo que Ukyo se lanzo sobre ella, y ahí comenzaron a pelear de nuevo todos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la abuela. Akane esta preparando la cena, su abuelita se encargo de preparar el platillo principal, y ella preparo la pasta, obviamente con la estricta supervisión de su abuelita, por lo que mezclo las cantidades e ingredientes correctos de la receta. No estaba deliciosa, pero era comestible.

Ya solo le faltaba preparar el postre asi que pensó en hacer un coctel de frutas con leche condensada encima de el. Algo sencillo y fácil incapaz de mandar a alguien al hospital, bueno al menos eso ella pensaba, su abuelita, ya se había retirado de la cocina, ya que acababa de recibir la visita del comité encargado de los festejos del verano para pedir su punto de vista sobre los siguientes eventos.

Akane se encontraba picando las frutas como si se tratara de algún enemigo imaginario. Hasta que alguien con sumo cuidado tomo una de sus manos en el aire y se puso detrás de ella en una posición muy sugerente, que evitaba a toda costa que la muchacha saliera corriendo.

Aun sigues siendo muy bruta primor, a las frutas no se es debe de derrotar sino partir con mucho cuidado, y pensar en la persona a quien van dirigida. Susurro Alan al oido de Akane.

Akane sintio su cuerpo arder con el acercamiento de su amigo, pero se dejo tomar de la mano, mientras Alan le indicaba como debía de partir las frutas como si ella fuera su marioneta. Con cualquier otro se hubiera puesto a la defensiva, definitivamente Alan estaba logrando que perdiera su auto control, pero como evitarlo si ese muchacho le quitaba el sueño a cualquiera.

Asi que completamente como un tomate, Akane termino de partir las frutas y cuando su amigo se alejo para tomar el contenedor donde iria el postre, aprovecho para poner distancia entre los dos.

Alan argumento que su abuela también había venido con el comité e insistió en que la acompañara, pero se había aburrido con la conversación por lo que había decidido buscarla, y se soltó riendo cuando le comento que si no hubiera llegado él, se hubieran quedado sin postre y las paredes de la cocina ya serian de otro color. Por lo que la peli azul se molesto por el comentario, pensó que había dejado a Ranma en Nerima, pero el muchacho la hizo volver a la realidad cuando le dijo le hermosa que era cuando se enojaba, le beso la mano y le dijo que la vería en la noche, para finalmente despedirse.

Akane apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando finalmente lo hizo Alan ya se habia retirado, asi que limpio la cocina, aun que su abuelita tenia personal que se encargaba de eso. Ella simplemente le gustaba hacerlo, pues se sentía útil.

Subió a su habitación, tomo un baño para relajarse, y comenzó a alistarse para la cena, escogió una minifalda con una blusa con algo de transparencias con encaje en la espalda y el cuello. Definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer. Se preguntaba ¿que pensaría su familia si la vieran con esa ropa? bueno ese seria ya su modo de vestir, asi que tendrían que acostumbrarse, ya que la ropa que habia llevado consigo de Nerima, la había regalado, y haria lo mismo con la ropa que habia dejado en su casa. Su cambio de imagen ya estaba listo le encantaba el cabello un poco mas largo, definitivamente era una nueva Akane.

Y ya esta lista para recibir a su invitado, cuando Antoni le informo a que tenia una llamada de Kasumi, Akane se regaño mentalmente por no haberse comunicado en ellos, seguramente estarían preocupados, pero últimamente se encontraba muy ocupada de un lado a otro con su abuelita y sobretodo con el reencuentro con Alan.

Akane: Hola Kasumi, lamento no haberme comunicado con Ustedes, pero he andado de arriba abajo con la Abuela y con Lucky.

Kasumi: si me lo imagino,no te preocupes y como esta la abuela ¿?

Akane: ella esta muy bien y ustedes como estan?/

Kasumi : aqui todos estamos bien, aquí comieron ukyo y rioga con nosotros , y después se nos unieron Shampoo y Muss.

Akane: (no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, al mencionar a los dos chicas pero lo disimulo muy bien en su tono de voz, aunque cualquiera que la viera de frente sabia que estaba enojada, ya que se encontraba destrozando uno de sus peluches en su habitación) Asi que bien me alegro por ustedes.

Kasumi: Nabiky dijo que ella también quiere estar con la Abuela, asi que mañana se va en tren para alla, para que mandes por ella a la estación.

Akane: ¿Qué?

Kasumi: si yo las alcanzo la siguiente semana,

Akane: ( sabia que con Nabiky tendría problemas, pero se tranquilizo mentalmente al saber que ante todo era su hermana y no haría nada para perjudicarla, ni hablar ya no podría salir igual con Alan estando ellas aqui se dijo.) que bien hare que les preparen sus habitaciones.

Kasumi: y dime que mas has hecho? alguna novedad?

Akane: claro que si Soy la reina de las festividades de verano. Por eso eh estado tan ocupada…

Kasumi: asi y quien es tu Rey, supongo que hay un rey verdad?

Akane: claro que si hermana de hecho eh pasado mucho tiempo con él, y hoy va a venir a cenar, ya que la abuela lo invito, puedes creer que yo prepare la pasta y el postre, y nada exploto, y tampoco me intoxique. Es como un milagro.

Kasumi: que bien Akane me alegro por ti, a Ranma le dara mucho gusto saber que ya aprendiste a cocinar algo bien( Akane al otro lado del telefono, se puso muy roja), pero dime conozco al chico?

Akane: claro que si es mi amigo Alan que regreso. Bueno te dejo por que ya llego, y me tengo que ir. Dile a Nabiky que solo me informe a que hora llega para yo ir por ella, sirve que le digo a Antoni que me enseñe a manejar jejeje. Saludos a todos. Bye.

Kasumi: si Akane bye (Kasumi se quedo impactada al saber el nombre de aquel chico)

A Kasumi ya la estaban esperando para cenar, ya que habian acordado cenar todos juntos para asi despedir a Nabiky. Ella no sabia como explicarle la situación a su familia, quien la notaba extraña, aunque tuviera su sonrisa de siempre.

Soun: y bien como esta Akane? Alguna novedad? Por que no se habia comunicado?

A Ranma le parecio algo exagerado las preguntas de su suegro pues estaba borde de las lagrimas, pero en el fondo el tambien esperaba las respuestas por parte de Kasumi, y es que Akane nunca pasaba tantos dias sin comunicarse con su familia., pues sabia como era su padre.

Kasumi: Ella esta muy bien, dijo que Nabiky le avisara a que hora sale su tren para estar en la estación cuando ella llegue. Ranma debes de estar feliz Akane me comenta que ya aprendió a preparar pasta y un rico postre de fruta.

Todos miraron a Ranma a quien se le subieron los colores al rostro. ¡Aquien le importa lo que haga esa marimacho.! Fueron las unicas palabras que pudo articular el chico de la coleta.

Nabiky : y por que estas tan nerviosa Kasumi,?

Kasumi: lo que pasa es que a Akane la eligieron como reina de las festividades de verano del pueblo. Y abuela ofreció una cena para el compañero de Akane.

Nodoka: que bien mi nuera siempre tan bonita, llamando la atención en todos lados. Me imagino que ella cocino para esta cena verdad? Se esta preparando para ser una buena esposa!

Los comentarios de su madre no le agradaron de todo a Ranma, pues estaba que se moría de celos por la marimacho. Como se le ocurria prepara la cena para ese tambien sentia lastima por él, ya que estaba seguro que la comida no era comestible.

Soun : yo recuerdo ese festival ahí fue donde le propuse matrimonio a su madre, hijas mias, (asi que nuevamente empezó a llorar)

Kasumi: si tía, ella preparo los alimentos como buena anfitriona!.

Nabiky: y quien es el muchacho que acompaña a Akane en los festejos? Lo conocemos? Te dijo si era apuesto ( este ultimo comentario lo dijo observando como Ranma cambiaba de colores).

Kasumi: si de echo se trata de su amigo de la infancia Alan (todos los presentes escupieron el te y la comida , excepto Ranma )

Gemna: que vamos a hacer Soun, esto no estaba en los planes.

Soun: lo se , lo se, ni hablar a empacar todos nos vamos mañana con Akane!

Kasumi: esta bien le hablare a Tofu por si nos quiere acompañar?

Ranma: pero por que tanto alboroto? Que tiene de malo que este con su amigo de la infancia?(dijo esto con total indiferencia aunque por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio)

Nabiky: no solo es su amigo sino que el es el verdadero prometido de Akane, él es tu verdadero rival.

Nodoka: Ranma hijo ve alista tu maleta en el viaje te explicamos todo ok?

Asi sin mas la familia se alistaba para un viaje que prometia muchas sorpresas.

Me tarde en hacer que la familia fuera a rescatar a Akane, pero tenia que hacer que Akane realmente se sintiera confundida sobre sus sentimientos. Ya que todos sabemos que muere de amor por Ranma.

Una disculpa si encuentran algún error ortográfico

Insisto se aceptan sugerencias, dejen un review!

Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic!

Saludos a todos!


	6. Chapter 6

CHICOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!

LES DEJO A CONTINUACION EL CAPITULO 6

* * *

><p>En la casa de la Abuelita, Akane ya había recibido a su invitado, se encontraban cenando, pero pronto su abuelita se retiro argumentando que estaba muy cansada por las actividades de la semana.<p>

Antes de que ella se retirara Akane le informo que sus hermanas vendrían de visita, primero llegaría Nabiky y la siguiente semana Kasumi. Por lo que solicitaba la ayuda de Antoni para recogerlas en la estación.

Claro si Akane solo infórmale a Antoni, a que hora llegan, bueno pues ahora si me retiro- dijo la Abuelita. ( ella estaba feliz de que sus nietas la visitaran sin sospechar que no solo eran ellas sino toda la familia).

Alan y Akane disfrutaron de una hermosa velada, platicando de viejas anécdotas, después de retirarse del comedor se dirigieron al jardín, todo el ambiente era muy romántico, algo que no desaprovecho el chico, quien constantemente hacia que ella se sonrojara. Estaba seguro que si seguía así pronto conseguiría que ella se enamorara.

No se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo se había pasado volando, y ya era muy tarde, por lo que Alan se retiro a su casa, ya que al día siguiente tendrían que asistir a otro evento del festival.

Akane no podía conciliar el sueño, las imágenes de Alan y de Ranma giraban en su mente, ambos eran apuestos, deportistas y traían a las chicas detrás de ellos. Ambos la hacian enojar, la diferencia es que Alan siempre terminaba sus insultos con algún cumplido o acción que la hacían sonrojar, mientras que Ranma solo ofrecía una simple disculpa. Alan era un caballero, y eso era una cualidad que era sumamente atrayente.

Muy lejos de ahí, un chico de coleta también se encontraba sin poder dormir, pero no era el mismo sentimiento de incertidumbre como el de Akane, sino todo lo contrario sentía su sangre arder, ya que todo este tiempo había estado imaginando a Akane llorando en cada rincón de la casa de su Abuela, sentía pena por ella, pero ahora que sabia que se había estado divirtiendo sin el, con un individuo que también era su prometido, este hecho le hacia perder la cabeza. Definitivamente Akane no se saldría con la suya si pensaba que podía hacerlo a un lado, solo por que ya tenia otro prometido, o no estaba muy equivocada-pensaba el chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había comenzado, todo pintaba para que fuera un gran dia para la chica de cabello azul, lo primero que hizo como todas las mañanas, fue dar un paseo a caballo por los alrededores. Los encargados ya tenían definida la rutina de la chica, por lo que siempre le tenían a Lucky preparado, este por su parte adoraba a Akane así que era un caballo muy obediente y algo celoso, por que nunca dejo que Alan lo montara, o que se subiera junto con Akane. Por lo que Alan tenia que usar su propio caballo para salir con Akane, bueno eso era cuando Alan y Akane eran novios, ahora que no molestaban a su dueña el caballo era muy noble con todos.

Alan y Akane habían acordado asistir al concurso de baile (que era el tercer evento) y después irían a la colina para ver el atardecer, su lugar privado donde se dieron su primer beso, al principio Akane no quería ir por que sabia que ese lugar era muy especial y se iba a sentir incomoda, por que él ya no era su novio, pero Alan le insistió tanto en la cena que no pudo negarse.

Tal vez ahí podría aclarar las cosas, ya que aun no había hablado con el, sobre sus sentimientos, decisión que cada vez era mas difícil de seguir por que el chico le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Cuando regreso de su paseo matutino se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates, las rosas tenían una pequeña notita, "Para la reina mas hermosa de este festival, digna de su rey, pero sobretodo por preparar una deliciosa cena sin incendiar nada" Alan. Pd: "los chocolates son para tu abuelita, por haberme invitado a cenar, no le robes ninguno no quiero que aumentes mas de peso" Lo que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara. ¿¡Como que aumente más de peso?Grito la peliazul

Mi querida nieta creo que traes loco a ese muchacho todavía-comento la Abuela.

Jejeje (risa nerviosa)claro que no abuelita, es tu imaginación, además yo estoy comprometida con Ranma, por cierto los chocolates son para ti- dijo Akane

Abuelita: Que rico, son mis favoritos, ese muchacho tan atento siempre.

Akane: claro que no es atento, me dijo que aumente de peso (esto muy molesta)

Por lo que la abuelita se soltó riendo, del odio al amor hay solo un paso mi niña..dijo finalmente

Antoni se acerca ala habitación para comentarle que tenia llamada a Akane.

Akane: Antoni no voy a poder ir por mi hermana te encargo que vallas por ella a la estación , no me aviso a que hora se vino pero casi estoy segura que llegara a las 6.

Antoni: si no se preocupe señorita, yo voy por ella.

Akane: gracias Antoni (tomando el teléfono)

Akane: si bueno, ¿quien habla?

Alan: Buenos días Primor espero que no te hayas molestado por mi comentarios de los chocolates solo te quería verte enojada, por que te ves preciosa cuando te enojas.

Akane : pues fallo tu plan por que ni siquiera puedes verme…jaja

Alan: estas segura? (diciendo esto le colgo)

Akane se acerco a la ventana que tenia la habitación y descubrió a Alan que estaba ahí afuera, enseñándole la lengua. – ella salio a tratar de golpearlo pero él fue mas hábil y salio corriendo solo gritando que pasaba por ella en la tarde para ir al concurso de baile.

Ella se introdujo de nuevo a la casa exhausta, por haber corrido detrás del chico, pero se encontraba feliz, él lograba ponerla siempre de buen humor. Aunque le digiera cosas ¿eso era acaso masoquismo? Y se pregunto si Ranma también era masoquista por que siempre se la pasaba molestándola, lo que hacia que ella le digiera hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Ranma siempre Ranma por que no podía de dejar de pensar en el, ya hacia 15 días que se había ido de casa y él ni siquiera le había hablado una sola vez por teléfono. Era obvio que ella no le importaba. Lo mejor seria no pensar en 'el, en lo que restaba del dia.

Mientras tanto en el tren ….

Muy bien y a que hora vamos a llegar –comentaba un chico con coleta

Aun faltan varias horas, llegaremos al atardecer-contesto Soun (quien curiosamente no habia llorado en todo el camino, simplemente se mantenia serio, leyendo un periodico local)

Ranma se levanto de su asiento y fue al vagón vecino, se sentó y dijo :Habla, quiero saberlo todo.

Sabes que eso tiene un precio-dijo Nabiky

No importa, aunque quede endeudado de por vida ¡quiero saberlo todo!-comento el chico de ojos azules

Esta bien siéntate es una historia algo larga…..

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pista de baile estaba a reventar, parecía que todo el pueblo estaba participando. Después de premiar a la pareja ganadora Alan aprovecho para invitar a bailar a Akane, y se quedaron ahí bailando un rato. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, pero la hora del atardecer se acercaba. Por lo que Alan tomo la mano de Akane y la saco de ese lugar.

Caminaron por un sendero lleno de flores silvestres, y árboles que daban una gran sombra. Mientras caminaban conversaban sobre las anécdotas de los bailarines, como un señor se había tropezado, y había derribado a su pareja. Mientras Akane revisaba las coreografías de las demás parejas, etc. Después de varios minutos por fin llegaron a la punta de la colina, desde ahí se podía observar la casa de la abuela de Akane y la casa de la Abuela de Alan. En frente de ellos una planicie complemente verde que era atravesada por un río. Ellos se sentaron al pie de un grueso tronco de un árbol por lo que las demás familias no los podían observarlos desde sus casas.

Y bien Akane que piensa estudiar el siguiente semestre? Ya escogiste universidad?-pregunto Alan al ver que la chica se ponía nerviosa (tal vez por recordar todas las ocasiones que estuvieron en ese mismo lugar)

Pues mi papa quiere que estudie educación física en la Universidad de Nerima, pero no me convence de todo la idea, aunque se, que tengo que hacerme cargo del Dojo algún dia.-dijo la chica algo triste.

Pero si las artes marciales son tu vida, por que estas triste?. dijo Alan

Pues si pero las personas cambian, y talvez ya no me llene del todo dedicarme al 100% al deporte. Además me gustaría ingresar a la Universidad de Tokyo-comento la peliazul

Y tu que estudias?-dijo la chica

Ah pues yo estudio administración de empresas, ya sabes hay que seguir con el negocio familiar, pero planeo el siguiente semestre solicitar mi cambio a la universidad de Tokyo, para estar cerca de mi futura esposa, sabes ella es muy bonita y siempre la están acosando muchos idiotas, por lo que no pienso despegarme mucho de ella.

Akane sintió que su corazón se le partía en dos, como era posible que Alan la cortejara y después hablara de lo mucho que le gustaba su prometida, ¿de que planeta era este chico?

Alan tomo las manos de la chica y le dijo: Akane siempre sigue a tu corazón, a veces hay que ser un poquito egoistas para encontrar la felicidad. Y si el destino te da la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida en algo mucho mejor no lo desaproveches.

Y se acerco para besarla, pero como ella seguía molesta por el comentario que había echo el chico sobre su prometida, se hizo para atrás. El chico entendió que estaba celosa, pues la conocía a la perfección, así que su plan estaba funcionando, pues ya no lo veía como amigo.

Alan creo que ya es tarde mejor me voy a mi casa-dijo la chica muy molesta.

Espera no seas celosa, dijo Alan.

Yo no estoy celosa además tu y yo solo somos amigos por que tendría que estar celosa de que vas a cambiar de universidad solo para estar cerca de tu prometida- dijo Akane.

Alan acerco su rostro al de la chica y le susurro creo q es tiempo de que conozcas la verdad. Ven nuestras abuelas organizaron una cena y es importante que estemos ahí pronto.

La chica a penas pudo reaccionar, estaba al borde de un ataque de celos, pero había escuchado perfectamente que Alan le había dicho que ella tenia que conocer la verdad ¿a cual verdad se refería? Y por que su abuelita no le había informado de la cena?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la estación de trenes, habían llegado los Saotome, los Tendo y sus demás amigos de la familia.

Antoni ya se encontraba en la estación esperando a la Srita. Nabiky, pero cuando vio que toda la familia venia, no tuvo mas remedio que alquilar una camioneta mas grande. Dejando el carro en la estación.

Antoni que gusto verte, no has cambiado nada, se acerco Soun a Saludarlo

que milagro verlo por aquí, es bueno que halla decidido venir y olvidar las viejas rencillas.- dijo Antoni

Posterior a esto Nabiky y Kasumi también se acercaron a saludar al señor Antoni.

Soun presento a los demás integrantes de la familia, a Genma, Nodoka, Tofu, Rioga, Ukyo.(los últimos 2 se habían colado, a Tofu si lo invito Kasumi)

Cuando llegaron a la casa Antoni les informo que la Sra. Meylin( la abuelita de Akane) tenia un compromiso y que ella y su nieta llegarían ya entrada la noche, todos se quedaron en la sala, mientras les preparaban sus habitaciones.

Mientras estaban en la sala todos contemplaba la decoración, había muchas fotos de la Familia Tendo por ejemplo: de la boda de Soun y su esposa, las hermanas Tendo cuando estaban mas pequeñas, de la mama de Akane que era la viva imagen de la misma, tal vez por eso era el mayor tesoro de la familia. Incluso fotos de Tofu y Kasumi quien ya los había acompañado en otra ocasión.

Asi pues los más jóvenes se encontraban algo inquietos, discutiendo de cosas triviales, pero algo llamo la atención de Ukyo…

¡Pero que bonito ramo de rosas!, ¡están preciosas!, ah y tienen dedicatoria-comento Ukyo , quien al leer la tarjeta se ruborizo, por lo que Nabiky y Kasumi también decidieron leerla.

Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo cuñadito, dijo Nabiky. Por lo que Soun comenzo a llorar y Nodoka y Genma solo se miraban con cara de preocupación.

Por que hacen tanto escándalo por unas simples flores, comento Ranma y sin mas se acerco a leer la tarjeta.

Que bien que se ha estado divirtiendo- fue lo único que pudo articular a mencionar el chico de la coleta, apretando la tarjeta con fuerza, completamente rojo de coraje, menciono que saldría a caminar.

Rioga: Ranma espera que fue lo que leíste? y sin mas Ranma mando a volar a Rioga de un solo golpe, y salio corriendo de la casa.

Alan llegaba a casa de su abuelita ahí estaba ya todo listo para la cena, Abuelita pero que se trata todo esto? Alan no me ha querido contar nada.-comento Akane

Pero que bonita muchacha, sin duda eres un suertudo Alan, sus hijos serán hermosos-dijo la abuelita de Alan (comentario que hizo que los chicos se pusieran muy rojos)

Me pueden explicar a que se deben estos comentarios, -dijo Akane (muy alterada)

Tranquila princesa, a eso venimos, nuestras abuelitas tienen algo que decirte-dijo Alan

Meylin(abuelita de Akane): _Akane como tu sabes, tu abuelito murió cuando tu aun estabas en el vientre de tu madre, asi que ella le prometio que te casarias con el nieto de la familia LI que tenia en ese entonces tan solo dos años de edad._

¿Con Alan?, Pero… ¿por que mi madre haría algo asi?-pregunto Akane

_Veras hija, tu madre originalmente estaba comprometida con el padre de Alan, pero cuando conoció a Soun, le rogó a tu abuelo para que rompiera el compromiso, pero como sabes después de haber empeñado, su palabra no podía romper el compromiso asi de fácil, pues el honor de la familia estaba de por medio, asi que pacto con el abuelo de Alan que el compromiso no se llevaría acabo con sus hijos sino con sus nietos._

_Poco después el padre de Alan conoció a la que es ahora su esposa. Y fue cuando entendimos que las cosas pasan por alguna razón y obligar a tu madre a casarse con alguien que no amaba, hubiera sido un gran error_.

_Pero el trato ya estaba hecho, solo faltaba designar a los elegidos, Al ser Alan el único hijo, él seria quien asumiría el problema radicaba en que nosotros teníamos dos niñas muy bonitas y una que estaba por nacer, (osea Akane), pero tu abuelo enfermo, murio al poco tiempo, todo el tiempo que estuvo enfermo tu familia estuvo aquí con el, por lo que tu abuelo se sentia muy mal por que sabia que no te iba a poder conocer, por lo que decidio que tu serias la encargada de cumplir con aquel pacto entre familias, como ultimo favor le pidió a tu madre que te pusiera el nombre de Akane, ya que le gustaba como sonaba el nombre AKANE LI_.

_Eso era algo que tu papa sabia a la perfección, pero cuando supo que la Familia Li se irían a vivir a Europa, tuvo una pela muy fuerte con el papa de Alan por que ellos te querían llevar a vivir con ellos, para asegurar el cumplimiento del pacto_.

_Tu madre ya no se encontraba con nosotros asi que tu padre, por miedo a perderte, opto por ya no venir y olvidar el pacto._

_Los Li se fueron pero prometieron que cuando Alan cumpliera la mayoría de edad o sea la siguiente semana, vendría por su futura esposa_.

Pero por que nunca me dijeron nada? Pregunto Akane

Meylin: _Pues por que ante todo sus abuelos querian que tuvieran una vida normal y cuando se llegara la fecha tendrían que asumir sus obligaciones. Ni tu ni Alan debían de enterarse de la verdad. Por eso ninguno de los dos lo sabían, hasta hace poco, cuando Alan le conto a su abuela que su papa planeaba comprometerlo con la hija de su socio. Y fue cuando se le conto sobre el compromiso._

_El pacto fue roto por tu padre cuando te comprometió con Ranma, pues sabia que ya estabas comprometida, en las conversaciones que teníamos por teléfono me hiciste creer que realmente estabas enamorada el, por eso yo ya no interferí, pero cuando paso lo de la boda, tenia que comunicarle con los Li para decirles que el pacto aun estaba vigente._

Ahora solo esperamos que ustedes fijen la fecha de la boda-comento la abuelita de Alan

Que?dijo la peliazul, muy bien ahora tengo dos prometidos , genial ya le puedo hacer competencia a Ranma (dijo con sarcasmo)…No se abuelita yo no pienso en casarme todavía.

Akane aun no podía terminar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, sus problemas se estaban multiplicando, y ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca, es cierto sintió algo de coraje hacia sus abuelos, como se atrevían a comprometerla con alguien, lo esperaba del loco de su padre, pero no de ellos.

Si, alguna vez había imaginado que se casaba con Alan pero eso fue hace varios años, ahora todo era distinto, tenía a Ranma en su vida. Además si se casaba con Alan tendría que irse a vivir a Europa, y no quería ni imaginar como lo tomaría la familia.

La cena había transcurrido con Akane completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, algo que hizo que Alan se sintiera culpable, pues ante todo no quería forzarla a ser su esposa. Asi que se prometió así mismo hacer feliz a Akane, y volverla loca por él nuevamente.

Akane y su abuelita se despidieron de la familia Li, la abuelita de Akane prometió hacer una gran fiesta donde se anunciara el compromiso de los muchachos. Regresaron ya muy noche a la casa y Antoni las recibió, Akane se disculpo con su abuelita, y subió corriendo a su habitación.

Antoni: veo que la Señorita no tomo muy bien la noticia?

Meylin: ya se acostumbrara después de todo Alan, ya fue su novio, ¿lo recuerdas?,

Antoni: claro que lo recuerdo, todos pensamos que se cumpliría el pacto sin necesidad de intervenir. El destino de esos chicos ya esta marcado.

Meylin: muy cierto… pero dime como le fue a Nabiky en su viaje?

Antoni: la señorita Nabiky, se encuentra ahora en su habitación, ella y su familia llegaron con bien, además ordene que se prepararan las habitaciones de huéspedes, ya que ellos traían consigo a varios amigos.

Myelin: enserio vinieron todos? Que alegría, solo espero que no interfieran en la fiesta de compromiso que tendremos al terminar esta semana.

Antoni: no se señora, con ellos viene el joven Ranma, y creo q le dará competencia al joven Alan.

Meylin: valla eso si, que no me lo esperaba, en fin al final tu sabes que la que decide es mi nieta… bueno encárgate de que mañana se prepare un almuerzo para todos nuestros invitados. Ya quiero conocer a ese tal Ranma...

Akane entro a su habitación, y se dirigió a darse una ducha (la habitación tenia su propio baño) con eso se tranquilizo un poco, apago las luces cuando se dirigió hacia su cama, noto que la ventana estaba abierta, no recordaba haberla dejado asi, por lo que se puso en guardia, pronto salio su atacante y la acorralo contra la pared.

Akane apenas pudo reaccionar aquel individuo conocía todos sus movimientos, por lo que fue presa fácil, él le tapo la boca para evitar que gritara…

El cuerpo de su contrincante estaba literalmente pegado al de ella, podía sentir su respiración, cada centímetro de sus músculos, sin duda era un excelente cuerpo bien formado, la fuerza que la tenia contra la pared, le hacia ver que él dominaba, mas sin embargo no la estaba lastimando, el olor de esa persona era exquisito, así que lejos de sentirse asustada ella estaba disfrutando de una sensación excitante. Cuando levanto su mirada no podía creer lo que veía.

* * *

><p>Una disculpa nuevamente si encuentran algún error ortográfico<p>

Insisto se aceptan sugerencias, dejen un review!

y muchas gracias a las personas que ya lo hicieron.!

besos

Saludos a todos


	7. Chapter 7

Solo la luz de la luna, era la que iluminaba la habitación, el cuerpo de él cubría a la perfección el de ella.

Se puede saber que haces aquí? Comento el chico

Esta es mi habitación, ¡!baka!, mejor explícame ¿que haces tu aquí? Dijo Akane (ligeramente molesta)

El chico se sonrojo completamente a ver su posición frente a la chica, y la forma en que ella estaba vestida; así que lentamente se despego, para quedar finalmente sentado sobre la cama de ella.

Al ver la reacción de él, también se sonrojo pues recordó la diminuta pijama que estaba utilizando, y se sentó al otro extremo de la cama, tapando sus piernas con una almohada.

Ranma: ¿Por que decidiste pasar el verano aquí Kane?

Esta pregunta sorprendió a la chica,(sobre todo por el tono de voz) por lo que solo pudo contestar

Akane: No lo se, solo quería pasar mas tiempo con mi abuelita, además me vine por que ninguno de los dos nos dirigíamos la palabra ¿recuerdas? Solo quería alejarme.

Ranma se sintió incomodo por la respuesta de la chica, sabia que era cierto, él la había empujado a huir de Nerima, y se reprochaba a si mismo, no tener el valor de aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero luego recordó el ramo de flores que vio en la sala y la tarjeta.

Ranma: Es enserio?, o solo querías pasar mas tiempo con tu nuevo prometido?(su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura roja)

Akane: ¿Quién te conto que tengo otro prometido?

Ranma: eso no importa lo sé, y punto, y también sé que te la has pasado pegada a él toda la semana,

Akane: ¿de donde sacas eso?

Ranma: ah..! ¿lo niegas?lo se por que fui al pueblo, y todas hablan de la nueva pareja de la ciudad, debo felicitarte, y aplaudirte que te andes paseando con un extraño, al que todos creen que es tu novio. Mientras dejas a tu prometido en Nerima. (Ranma estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta de lo que decía, pero su prometida si, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara aun mas, mas sin embargo el orgullo fue el que hablo por ella)

Akane: deja de espiarme y él no es ningún extraño, él es mi amigo y además tambien es mi prometido.

Ranma: ahh! Es imposible hablar contigo niña boba!me voy a mi habitación. ( Diciendo esto salio azotando la puerta)

Akane se quedo sola, contemplando la luna, mientras trataba de comprender la actitud de su prometido, y si había reaccionado así solo por saber los rumores del pueblo, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría, si veía las fotos que tenia la abuela. Por la mañana se encargaría de esconder esas fotos o destruirlas, probablemente estaba exagerando pero no quería tener mas problemas con su prometido.

Se levanto temprano tenia que aclarar sus ideas, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un mismo día, así que salio con Lucky, de regreso a casa, la interceptó su amigo Alan, quien también había salido a cabalgar.

Alan: hola Akane, ¿como estas?, espero y no te hayan asustado nuestras abuelas con el compromiso, no quiero que eso influya en nuestra relación, asi que no te sientas presionada…

Akane: Si no te preocupes, todo esta bien, mientras no amenacen con realizar la boda en este verano jajaja

Alan también río ante este comentario después de todo Akane se encontraba tranquila, aunque debia de admitir que tal vez era por que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que trataran de dominar su vida y no por que el era su nuevo prometido.

Akane: Alan hay algo que debes de saber, mi familia vino de visita, pero no solo Nabiky sino todos, incluyendo a mi familia política, los Saotome, espero que no te incomode pues también vino mi otro prometido.

Alan: que interesante (haciendo una mueca de disgusto, pues eso echaba por tierra los planes de conquista a Akane) sabes tal vez debas de presentarme con ellos.("claro es mejor si tienes a tus enemigos cerca para ver que ventajas puedes sacar de ellos" pensaba el chico)

Akane; en serio los quieres conocer? (muy confundida pues no sabia por que los quería conocer, pero en fin, Alan se había portado muy bien con ella y no podía negarse a su petición)

Alan: si que te parece si me invitas ahora almorzar a tu casa, al mal paso darle prisa,

Akane; jejeje tienes razón,. Vamos!

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Akane subio para darse un baño, pues habia entrenado un poco antes de irse a montar con Locky, cuando bajo todos estaban en el comedor, y su abuelita presentaba a Alan como su prometido oficial, (Soun ya habia presentado con anterioridad a todos sus invitados a Meylin).por lo que todos se sintieron incomos ante aquel comentario, de la abuela.

Akane trato de ignorar aquel silencio incomodo de todos, y se dispuso a comer. Pronto Nabiky rompió el silencio.

Nabiky: ¡Akane! ¡¿Como lograste que tu cabello creciera tan rápido?

Akane: todo fue gracias a nuestra Abuela.

Kasumi: se te ve muy bonito Akane

Soun; y como esta tu familia Alan? (tratando de obtener información y ver cual era la situación de su hija)

Alan: muy bien siguen viviendo en Europa, pero debido al trabajo de mi papa, cambian constantemente de residencia. La próxima semana vienen para hacer oficial el compromiso ya que yo cumplo la mayoría de edad.

Meylin: que bueno que lo mencionas Alan, entonces tendré que posponer la fiesta hasta la próxima semana.

Ukyo: valla akane creo que ya le estas haciendo la competencia a Ranma (lo dijo de forma sarcastica)

Akane; no creo, para eso tendría que conseguir otros dos prometidos (lo menciono utilizando el mismo tono de Ukyo, entre ambas surgía un aura azul de batalla)

Melyn: ¡que alegría que la casa este tan llena de vida! por que no les muestro las fotos de mis nietas, vamos a la sala, ahí estan…

Akane: (muy nerviosa) no abuelita

Ranma; por que no? (_que raro ¿por que se puso nerviosa?_ )

Akane: por que aun no les he enseñado la propiedad de mi abuelita y es mucho mejor que esas fotos créanme.!

Meylin: es cierto… pero que descortés soy, cierto mi niña, enséñaselas.

Akane fungio como guia de turistas para los Saotome y sus amigos, por su parte los Tendo aprovecho el tiempo para disfrutar de la casa de la Abuela, Soun se la paso en el jardin que anteriormente era de su esposa, Nabiky salio de compras (cortesia de la abuela) al pueblo, y Kasumi se la paso con la Abuela y Tofu tomando te, y conversando sobre la vida de su familia.

Cuando por fin volvieron del recorrido, la chica peli azul venia muy enojada ya que Ukyo todo el camino se la había pasado pegada a Ranma, por lo cual Alan no perdía oportunidad para hacerla reír, ya que no le gustaba verla enojada y esta acción, provocaba los celos de Ranma y Rioga. Al final Ukyo fingió que se torcia el pie para que Ranma la abrazara y la ayudara a caminar, motivo por el cual estaba enojada Akane.

Alan: Princesa, tengo cosas que hacer, asi que me retiro, ¿ te parece bien, si paso por ti a las 7?

Akane: Mil disculpas Alan se me habia olvidado por completo el siguiente evento, por supuesto a esa hora estare lista,.

Alan se acerco para besar la mano de Akane en señal de despedida,(algo que obviamente molesto a ciertos chicos) lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

Alan: por cierto chicos están invitados ( solo lo dijo como cortesia, ya que obviamente no deseaba compartir su tiempo con Akane con ellos)

Rioga y Ranma : ahí estaremos mencionaron al mismo tiempo ( aunque mas que una respuesta era una amenaza)

Akane sabia que seria una larga noche.

Después de comer Akane intento de todas las formas posibles conseguir las fotos, pero siempre había alguien que la interrumpía, por lo que se dio por vencida, rogando a Dios que no las encontrara su prometido.

Eran las 7 en punto cuando Alan se presentaba por Akane, todos estaban ya listos (toda la familia, incluyendo a Meylin irían) excepto la chica quien se habia retrasado, ya que no sabia que ponerse, al final se decidió, por un vestido sencillo estilo chino ( como lo que usa shampoo) eso si muy entallado, que dejaba ver todas sus curvas,

El evento era un concurso de Kareoke, donde obviamente iba a ser jueces Alan y Akane, durante todo el evento Ranma se la paso vigilando cada acercamiento entre ambos, cada roce provocado por Alan, cada risa compartida, cada mirada, Dios como envidiaba a ese tipo, estaba claro que no era un simple acosador como los anteriores, el jugaba a otro nivel, como el de Rioga, o Shinosuke, los rivales mas peligrosos, si tan solo no hubiera arruinado la boda ahora, no tendría ningún tipo de preocupaciones. Sabia que ambos no podrian ser los prometidos eternos de Akane y que ella tendría que tomar su decision, pero y ¿si él no era el elegido?, ¿seria capaz de dejarle el camino libre a ese chico? Esa era una pregunta que simplemente quería evitar contestar.

Finalmente el evento termino con una melosa participación de Alan cantando una canción demasiado empalagosa, que aunque no la dedico las constantes miradas a su prometida eran mas que suficientes, con estas acciones todos veian como simplemente echaba por tierra la relación de Ranma y Akane. la unica que parecia feliz era Ukyo, quien lanzaba comentarios que terminaban por lastimar al chico de la coleta.

Akane por su parte se sentía incomoda, no sabia si lo que sentia Alan era de verdad, como era posible que aun estuviera enamorado de ella, no dejaba de sentir pena por Ranma pues ella habia estado varias veces en sus zapatos, cuando sus otras prometidas se lanzaban y él no hacia nada para quitarlas.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta el momento en que su abuelita se habia reunido con la abuelita de Alan, y si eran igual que su padre y los Sotome, eran augurios de que tendría problemas, y asi fue:

las abuelitas decidieron que la siguiente semana, en vez de llevarse acabo la ceremonia de compromiso lo mejor era preparar la boda, para que asi ellos, pudieran iniciar la escuela sin ningún contratiempo, es decir que terceras personas interfirieran en la relación.

Soun no pudo objetar nada, ya que sabia que ese era el precio que tenia que pagar por haberse casado con la mama de Akane. Meylin se solicito a todos sus invitados que se quedaran a la boda, ya que sabia que eran muy importantes para Akane, Nodoka trato de defender el compromiso de su hijo con Akane, pero Meylin argumento que el compromiso de Alan con Akane estaba desde antes, por lo que quedaba invalido.

La noticia fue como un balde de agua fria para los mas jóvenes de la familia, Alan aun no esperaba casarse, pues queria terminar primero la carrera, y sabia que Akane tambien queria estudiar, y permanecer en su casa, y si se casaba con él, alguno de los dos tendria que dejar a su familia.

Ukyo estaba mas que feliz, penso en llamar a las demas prometidas de Ranma y decirles que por fin su gran rival seria quitada del camino, pero tendria que manejar esta información de forma inteligente, primero tendria que asegurarse que esa boda se llevara acabo, Mientras tanto Rioga estan en shock, siempre imagino que Ranma seria quien se casara con Akane, y ahora que a este lo hacían a un lado, tal vez tendria oportunidad..

Ranma estaba calmado, se mostraba sereno (por dentro estaba muriendo como era posible que fuera a perder a su prometida de la noche a la mañana, que tonto habia sido al creer que ella siempre estaría a su lado) tendría que encontrar una forma de robarse a la futura novia, o retar al novio.

Akane por su parte estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no queria casarse, a diferencia de la boda con Ranma: de esta no estaba segura, si se casaba tenia que dejar a su familia, sus ideales, y sobre todo a Ranma. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tenia que repestar la ultima voluntad de su madre y de su abuelo, e ignorar simplemente al corazón. Alan era un buen tipo, incluso le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago, pero Ranma era a quien realmente amaba, lo supo después del beso que Alan le robo, pues no se comparaba con la emoción que sintió cuando beso a Ranma aun con la cinta en la obra de teatro,, sin duda ese chico, aun siendo mitad chica, la volvía loca.

Nabiky y Kasumi tendrían que ayudar a Ranma a fugarse con su hermana si era necesario, pero por lo pronto disfrutarían de las reacciones de ambos, haber si ahora si eran capaz de aclarar sus sentimientos.

Todos regresaron a la casa ya que al siguiente dia comenzarían con los preparativos para la boda, pues las abuelas planeaban invitar al pueblo entero, asi que estarian todos muy ocupados.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una disculpa enorme! Me tarde en actualizar espero y les guste este capitulo,

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son los que me animan a continuar la historia,

Insisto se aceptan sugerencias, y comentarios!

Un beso enorme a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

El plan era sencillo, fugarse con la novia, lo antes posible, tendría que conseguir algo de dinero, lo suficiente para vivir lejos hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Seguramente tendría que conseguir un trabajo, para mantener a la chica, y pagar sus estudios, pues sabia que ella deseaba seguir estudiando. Ambos regresarían después al Dojo Tendo, se establecerían y tendrían familia. Después arreglarían lo de su maldición. (ahora que lo pensaba comparado con el hecho de perder a Akane, era algo que podía esperar, por fin había puesto sus prioridades en orden) Bueno no era un plan tan sencillo, por que ¿que tal si… la novia ponía resistencia?, ¿que tal… si la novia en realidad si quería casarse con Alan?, aunque sabia que podría enamorarla fácilmente, pues entre ellos mínimo había un sentimientos de amistad, siempre y cuando no le estorbaran los pretendientes de ella, esos eran los pensamientos del chico de la pañoleta amarilla, mientras se dirigían a la casa de la Abuela de Akane, tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento se aparto del grupo, y paso lo inevitable, Rioga se perdió.

Paso la noche y ex-prometidos no durmieron, cada uno sumergidos con sus propios miedos. Lo cual reflejaba una cara de cansancio al momento de bajar a desayunar, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el resto de la familia.

Meylin: Akane veo que no dormiste nada bien, te sientes mal, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

Akane: (claro que si abuela, no me quiero casar con Alan, y el baka de Ranma no muestra ningun interes) por su puesto que no, tal vez fue por todas las noticias que recibi.

Ukyo: ¿probablemente Akane estuvo pensando en como seria su vestido de novia?

Este comentario provoco que todos miraran de forma asesina a Ukyo, quien entendio que no seria tan facil alejar a Ranma de Akane si toda la familia tomaba esa postura, asi que lo unico que podria hacer era asegurarse que se realizara esa boda lo antes posible. Ranma por su parte solo se excuso que no tenia hambre y salio de la habitación.

Meylin que estuvo atenta a la actitud de ambos chicos no volvio a hacer comentario alguno.

Después de terminar el desayuno, Akane estaba siendo acosada por su familia en su habitación.

Nabiky: ¡¿enserio te vas a casar con Alan?

Kasumi: ¡¿Qué va a pasar con Ranma?

Soun: ¡¿Qué sientes por Alan?

Nodoka: ¡¿Dónde va a quedar el honor de mi familia?

Nabiky: ¡¿Por qué no te has puesto a esta boda como a las demás?, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Alan?

Akane: ¡Basta! (grito la chica) primero: si me voy a casar con Alan, Ranma va a tener que elegir a otra de sus prometidas para casarse, le tengo un gran cariño a Alan, eso ustedes ya lo sabian. Tía el honor de su familia sigue intacto, pues no es por decision de ambos que se rompiera el compromiso, además estoy segura que si es necesario, alguna de mis hermanas (señalando a Nabiky) podría continuar con el compromiso, y por ultimo mi relación con Alan es de amistad, y no puedo oponerme a esta boda, por que es la ultima voluntad de nuestra madre, de nuestro abuelo. Y es por eso que no lo puedo hacer ¿verdad papa?

(todos voltearon a ver a Soun, quien misteriosamente no se habia puesto a llorar)

Soun: asi es hija esa fue una promesa que tu madre le hizo a tu abuelo, fue mi culpa involucrarte con otro compromiso, pero tenia miedo de que te alejaran de mi, fue por eso que siempre tratamos de casarlos, pero no se puede escapar del destino, asi que este es el resultado al final de cuentas, te marcharás lejos.

Akane se acerco a su padre, y no pudo mas, lloro como una niña, los Saotome se retiraron pues era un momento muy intimo en la vida de los Tendo, Nakiby, Kasumi, y Soun solo trataron de consolar a Akane.

En el balcón de Akane se encontraba Ranma, necesitaba hablar con la chica de cabello azul antes de que toda la familia entrara, pero no fue posible, ya que le había costado mucho trabajo perder a Ukyo, y la familia se le adelanto. Después de escuchar toda la conversación se dio cuenta de que Akane no quería casarse con Alan, mas sin embargo lo haría por la memoria de su madre, y siendo una chica tan orgullosa, esta seguro que nada la podría detener. Tendría que elaborar un plan, para que el honor de la familia Tendo saliera bien librado de este asunto, y el pudiera escaparse con la chica. Asi que sin mas salto nuevamente hacia el jardín.

A la Abuelita de Akane le preocupaba que la relación que había entre su nieta y el joven de la trenza, sabia que eso podía ser un obstáculo, para que se llevara acabo la boda, tambien sabia que si retaba a Alan era muy probable que el fuera el ganador, pues ya conocia todas sus hazañas gracias a su nieta, quien siempre que las contaba su mirada cambiaba, exactamente igual que cuando su hija veia a Soun, la diferencia es que según a su criterio el chico Ranma no le convenía a su nieta, ya que siempre la hacia llorar.

Ranma: ¿me buscaba señora?

Meylin: asi es Ranma, se que la relación que tienes que con mi nieta es solamente de amistad, y queria agradecerte tu acciones hacia ella,( y le entrego un boleto de tren , junto con una boleta que decia que esta inscrito en un torneo de Artes Marciales al otro lado del pais, que se realizaba un dia antes de la boda).

Ranma: no se ¿a que se refiere? y ¿que significa esto?

Meylin: me refiero a que siempre las has protegido de cualquier peligro, pero lo que mas te agradezco es que cancelaras la boda que se iba a realizar este verano, si no fuera por eso, simplemente ahorita no podríamos estar planeando la boda de Akane y Alan.

Ranma: (Al chico fue como si le cayera un balde de agua congelada, sobre su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, y decierle que ese era el error mas grande de su vida, y no iba a permitir que su felicidad se fuera con otra persona, mas su orgullo era el que hablada por el ) lo siento por Alan su nieta es muy poco cariñosa, y hasta este verano se ha empezado a comportar de forma femenina, pues siempre era un marimacho, y espero que tengan a alguien que les prepare la comida, si es que quiere sobrevivir para su noche de bodas, creame la cocina de Akane me ha mandado varias veces al hospital.

Mylin: (estaba muy molesta por los comentarios hirientes hacia su nieta, aun no entendia ¿como pudo fijarse en un chico asi? que siempre la insultaba, asi que decidio pagarle con la misma moneda) Enserio, tal vez es por que Akane no tenia la compañía correcta, pues aquí Alan la a ayudado a cocinar y sus platillos no son una, delicia pero son comestibles. Y en cuanto a lo cariñosa, no creo que Alan se pueda quejar de eso, pues durante su noviazgo derramaban mucha miel, fue una lastima que Soun se llevara a Akane, y que Alan tuviera que irse con sus padres a Europa, de lo contrario probablemente ellos estarían casados, y yo estaria esperando a mi premier bisnieto.

Me da gusto saber que esto no te afecta lo mas mínimo, asi mi nieta podrá irse sin sentimiento de culpa a Europa.

Alan ha empezado a despertar nuevamente los sentimientos que habia entre ellos, para mi sorpresa el chico ha sido muy listo y avanza muy rapido. (terminando de decir esto le entrega las fotos de Akane y Alan donde se estan besando, y todas las de la fiesta.)

En cuanto a los boleto y la inscripción es para mostrarle mi gratitud, eso que te inscribi en ese torneo, es muy difícil que acepten a novatos, asi que tuve que utilizar un poco mis influencias, pero no te preocupes, tal vez regreses para el final de la ceremonia de mi nieta.

Me retiro Sr. Saotome, tengo que ver los preparativos de la boda, que tenga un buen dia, espero que le valla muy bien en el torneo. (sin darle tiempo a que Ranma reaccionara se fue).

Mientras tanto Ranma seguía en la habitación completamente en shock, con un monton de sentimientos encontrados.

/

Espero y les halla gustado este capitulo,

Me ha costado trabajo seguir con la historia, ya que me la he pasado leyendo muy buenos fics, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, por lo que les prometo terminar la historia.

Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma caminaba como fiera enjaulada en su habitación, maldiciendo un monton de cosas, y sosteniendo en sus manos las fotografías que le había entregado Meylin.

Por su parte Akane se encontraba en el jardín, aun quería pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, casarse con Alan implicaba dejar a Ranma, y al hacer esto seguramente sus prometidas se matarían entre si para ver quien seria la que casaría con él. Aun la invadían los celos al pensar en la empalagosa de Shampoo, y en la loca de Kodashi, y no sabia si era bueno sentir eso, cuando ella estaba preparando su boda con otra persona.

La noche habia invadido el jardin y los mosquitos se hacian presentes, por lo que la pequeña peliazul regreso a su habitación.

Dentro de la habitación de Akane Ranma se encontraba observando a la muchacha desde el balcón, al final habia decidido que iría al torneo, pero se la llevaría a ella con él.

Cuando entro a su habitación, le sorprendió ver a Ranma en el balcón, tenia un aura roja muy elevada lo cual indicaba que estaba molesto, lo que puso nerviosa a la chica.

Akane: hola Ranma, que has hecho esta tarde?

Ranma: estuve conversando con tu abuela…me regalo una inscripción para un torneo en otra ciudad. Se llevara acabo esta semana.

Akane: oh, ya veo, (con algo de tristeza en su voz) me da gusto por ti, mi abuelita es muy especial.

Ranma: yo creo que solo lo hace para mantenerme alejado mientras se lleva acabo la boda.

Akane: ¿por que haría eso mi abuelita?, ella sabe que somos amigos y que siempre me cuidas de todo

Ranma; tal vez por que no piensa asi, y no se traga el cuento de que somos solo amigos, o ¿en realidad solo me vez de esa manera Akane?(Ranma de verdad estaba molesto)

Akane: (muy nerviosa por el acercamiento repentino de Ranma) claro, siempre me lo has dejado muy en claro que entre nosotros no habia mas que un compromiso forzado y una amistad( mencionando esto ultimo algo molesta)

Ranma: Tal vez por que ¡tú! siempre te molestas por todo, y te la vives golpeándome como una marimacho.

Akane: tal vez lo hago por que mi prometido es un baka que nunca es capaz de darme mi lugar(ahora gritando )

Ranma: si pobrecita, tanto sufrias que te fuiste a consolar a los labios de tu ex novio,

Akane (pensando: lo sabe!, lo sabe!) no se de que hablas…

Ranma: enserio? debo felicitarte de que son muy fotogénicos, sus hijos seran hermosos! ¡Bravo! Akane por fin conseguiste librarte de mi.! ¿dime que se siente besar a alguien cuando amas a otro?

Akane: tu no sabes nada de mi, Ranma!yo no lo bese él me beso, además no tienes ningun derecho de reclamarme ¿Cuántas veces yo he estado en la misma situación que estas tu?

Ranma: lo se…(un poco mas calmado) es por eso que te daré una ultima oportunidad.

Akane estaba al borde de las lagrimas cuando sintió unos labios suaves y calidos, que rozaban los suyos, Ranma se habia acercado tan rápido a ella, que ni siquiera habia recapacitado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Su primer beso, era su primer beso entre ellos , y se sentia tan rico como lo habian imaginado tantas veces, solo los dos a la luz de la luna, increíblemente nadie habia interrumpido la escena, y ambos se encontraban disfrutando de una pequeña probadita del paraíso, habia tanta quimica entre ellos , que en un par de minutos sus bocas se habian acoplado tan bien que ya no era tiernos los besos, sino que eran muestras de la pasión que llevaban reprimiendo tanto tiempo, al final terminaron recostados en la cama, él encima de ella, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel. Cuando por fin termino esa sesión de besos (debido a que los gritos de Ukyo en el jardin persiguiendo a p-chan)

Ambos se quedaron el silencio abrazados por un buen rato disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro.

Ranma por fin se animo a hablar, pues era necesario aclarar la situación pues al dia siguiente partiría rumbo al torneo

Ranma: Akane por que no me dijiste que habias tenido novio?

Akane (totalmente sonrojada): no soy tan inocente como crees verdad?

Ranma: (se puso rojo.)es solo que pense que solo habia existido TOFU

Akane: (suspiro): si solo existia Tofu, Alan siempre fue mi amigo, y un dia simplemente deje de verlo como amigo, y él igual, por eso anduvimos, fue un noviazgo de niños, claro a escondidas, es algo que solo sabian nuestras abuelas, ni siquiera nabiky sabia, creo que eso también lo hacia divertido, escondernos de todos, y confundir a Nabiky. Estoy segura que ella aun investiga quien fue mi novio en esa epoca.

Ranma: no puedo creer que Nabiky no tenga ni idea de quien era tu novio?

Akane: lo que pasa es que yo tenia muchos amigos, y amigas en este pueblo, asi que nunca supo quien era el afortunado.

Ranma;oh ya veo… (muy pensativo y con las voz seductora dijo:)) Akane fugate conmigo!

Akane: ¡!¿que?

Ranma; si mañana me voy al torneo, ven conmigo, creo que lo que tenemos es algo especial, no lo dejes a un lado solo por un compromiso con alguien que no besa tan bien como yo.(de una manera muy seductora)

Akane: (tan egocéntrico como siempre)Ranma sabes que tengo que cumplir con el honor de mi familia, mi padre nunca debio de comprometerme contigo, sabiendo que yo ya tenia prometido.

Ranma: (fue como un balde de agua fria sobre él) bien supongo que esto es la despedida

Akane; creo que asi es ( al borde de las lagrimas)

Ranma: esta bien, mañana para cuando despiertes me habre ido, te deseo mucha suerte en tu boda, no creo poder llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia, espero que te veas igual de bonita que en nuestra boda, Adios Akane (diciendo esto salio de la habitación )

Akane lloro toda la noche, por fin había descubierto que Ranma si era el hombre de su vida, pero su madre y abuelo habían dado su palabra para ese matrimonio , por lo que no podia cancelar la boda, al salir Ranma de su vida seguramente, su vida… seria muy aburrida , ella sabia que iba a extrañar hasta las locas de sus prometidas y todas sus ocurrencias, pero el destino no era tan cruel, y por lo menos le dejaba de marido a un buen amigo, a quien tendria que esforzarse por llegar a amar.

Ranma alistaba sus cosas para irse, solo dejaba una pequeña nota para su madre explicando que volvería para el final de la ceremonia, que era lo mejor que podia hacer de lo contrario terminaria robandose a la novia.

Recapacito un rato sobre lo sucedido en la habitación de Akane, al principio solo queria gritarle por que se habia dejado besar por ese idiota, queria preguntarle ¿que sentia por él?, y ¿que sentia por Alan?, queria gritarle que era una tonta por dejarse besar por alguien que seguramente no la amaba tanto como él, queria decirle que la Amaba y que si ella lo pedia, le entregaria el mundo entero. Pero no lo hizo, tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en su esposo y no lo hizo, su maldita estupidez le habia arrebatado la felicidad, ahora solo podia hacerse a un lado para que ella sea feliz, era la decision mas difícil y dolorosa que habia tomado, pero sabia que era lo mejor.

Los dias pasaron muy rapido desde que Ranma se habia ido, todo era muy extraño, todos estaba tristes, y ella no era la excepción, solo la familia de Alan estaba feliz, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, incluso habian asistido para la ceremonia , la hija del socio del papa de Alan, su nombre era Anais y desde que la conocio supo que entre ella y Alan habia existido algo, pues casi no se sostenian la mirada, sin embargo cuando alguno estaba distraido el otro lo miraba totalmente embelezado. Mas cuando cuestiono a Alan sobre su comportamiento solo se limito a decir que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero él no le correspondía.

Solo pensaba que esa actitud no le perjudicara en su futuro matrimonio, pues no queria pensar que ambos estaban atados a ser infelices de por vida.

Ukyo era la unica que acompañaba a su abuela en sus planes, realmente ella era la unica de la familia que estaba entusiasmada con la boda, era obvio que queria que su Ran-chan quedara libre lo antes posible.

Nabiky habia tratado de contactar a Ranma por todos los medios, pues era el unico que podria detener esa locura, (ella sabia que esos chicos se amaban con locura, pero ninguno era capaz de confesarlo, habia muchas cosas entre lineas que ambos no sabian leer, y sobre todo no queria que Akane se fuera lejos, pues sabia que si eso pasaba su padre no lo soportaria, y ni ella, ni Kasumi volverían a ser las mismas; pero no lo habia conseguido la dia siguiente se llevaria acabo la boda, ya estaba todo listo, y Ranma no daba señales de vida.

Mil disculpas con el retraso, me he mantenido un poco ocupada por que cambie de trabajo y por eso no habia podido actualizar, el capitulo esta un poco mas cortito que los demas, asi que prometo que el siguiente capitulo tardare menos en subirlo.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic, de verdad es gratificante !:)

Tambien muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar un review! Gracias , gracias , gracias !


	10. Chapter 10

Eran las 5 de la mañana, la recepcionista lo despertó, por que tenia una llamada de su familia, al principio dudo en tomar la llamada, ya que nadie sabia donde se habia hospedado, pero su curiosidad pudo mas y accedió; por lo que inmediatamente reconoció esa voz.

Nabiky: Ranma eres tu? (su voz se notaba tensa)

Ranma: si, soy yo, como me encontraste? Paso algo grave?

Nabiky: (suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar) Ranma tienes que regresar ahora mismo…

Ranma; no puedo mi pelea es a las 10 am.

Nabiky: yo se que es la pelea final, pero créeme tienes que venir a detener esto.

Ranma, cuando termine la pelea, tomare el primer tren para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia el día de mañana, no te preocupes ahí estaré. Tengo un plan.

Nabiky: Ranma escúchame! (gritando), si tomas el tren del medio día no llegaras, mi hermana adelanto la boda.

Ranma: ¡que?

Nabiky: la ceremonia se realizara hoy a las 4 de la tarde, no escucha a nadie, de verdad lo va hacer. Eres el único que la puede detener. Yo se que te quiere, solo inténtalo…

Ranma: por que lo hizo?

Nabiky: no lo se, ayer se encerró con nuestra abuela y con la abuela de Alan toda la tarde, y ya no quiso hablar con nosotros, solo la abuela nos aviso que la ceremonia se adelantaría.

Ranma: (con el corazón roto ) lo siento… es una decisión que ella ya tomo.

Nabiky: no seas estupido, la vas a perder, (llena de coraje colgó el teléfono)

El tren salia a las a las 11:30, para su mala suerte las corridas anteriores ya habían agotado sus boletos, era temporada alta por las vacaciones asi que, fue el único boleto que pudo conseguir, el tiempo estaba en su contra, eran las 8 de la mañana, al final iba a perderlo todo, el torneo, el premio y al amor de su vida, nunca debió de haberla dejado sola, pero cuando descubrió que el torneo era de gran fama mundial no pudo resistirse, había un gran premio económico para el ganador, y sobre todo un gran prestigio. Si lo ganaba podría pagar una boda y proveer a Akane de varias comodidades durante algún tiempo, además el dojo se beneficiaria también, sabia que se arriesgaba, pero valía la pena por ella, además estaba seguro que ella necesitaba estar un tiempo alejada de él. El regresaría para rescatarla, ya sea retando a duelo a Alan o secuestrándola, pero nadie la apartaría de él. Con la guardia baja, pensando que él se había rendido, seria muy fácil, llevársela.

Desde que inicio el torneo todas sus peleas eran muy cortas se esforzaba para reducir al mínimo el numero que días que tendría que pasar en esa ciudad, y lo había logrado, había ganado un día de ventaja para sus planes, sabia que si era necesario renunciaría para ir a buscar a Akane, pero ahora estaba atado de manos, la muy boba había adelantado la boda, como se lamentaba haberla dejado sola.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y la realidad era esta, esta a una larga distancia de Akane, jamás alcanzaría a llegar a la boda, tomo su mochila y salio de la estación.

Peleo como nunca, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y gano, con el dinero tomo el primer vuelo a la ciudad más cercana a Akane y de ahí tomaría un tren que lo llevaría al rancho de la abuela, no había tenido mas comunicación con la familia, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Llego a la ciudad y corrió a buscar a Akane pero ya habían partido hacia la iglesia, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando descubrió a lucky el caballo de Akane y lo vio como una señal divina, se subió al caballo,( aunque al principio el caballo lo tumbo) y cuando lo pudo domar, cabalgo hacia la iglesia.

Cuando llego pudo ver que los novios que salían de la iglesia y complacían al publico con un tierno beso, mientras sus familias aplaudían y tomaban fotos de ese acontecimiento; Su corazón no pudo más y grito como loco el nombre de AKANE!

Sin más se desplomo, sobre el suelo, llorando como un niño.

¡Ranma! lo interrumpió la chica de ojos azules.

Ranma: Ukyo, por favor déjame solo.

Ukyo: ¿que haces aquí?, pense que estarías en el torneo…?

Ranma: fui un estupido, nunca debí de haberme ido.

Ukyo: ¿quien te dijo que la boda se adelanto?

Ranma: eso no importa, igual ya la perdí... ¿tu crees que acepte que sea su amante? Oh Dios! Me siento desesperado….

Ukyo: ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo Ran-chan?, tu no eres así.

Ranma: No se que hacer Ukyo.

Ukyo: ¿la amas cierto?

Ranma: mas que a mi vida,

Ukyo: entonces ve y búscala….ella no se caso.

Ranma: pero que cosas dices Ukyo, yo vi que los novios salían de la iglesia y pude distinguir al Panda de mi padre en la iglesia….

Ukyo: si hubo una boda, y tu familia estaba ahí, yo también, por eso te digo que Akane no se caso..

Ranma: ¿Qué paso? Donde esta Akane?

Ukyo: no se la verdadera razón, eso solo Akane lo sabe, aquí lo importante es que ella sigue disponible. Alan Li, se caso con la hija del socio de su padre. Todo fue muy rápido, nadie sabia nada, salimos de la casa con Akane vestida de novia, y de repente la que entro a la iglesia era Anais. Yo creo que por eso toda tu familia estaba feliz.

Ranma: lo dices enserio ¿?

Ukyo: Ran-chan lo digo enserio, y aunque me duela aceptarlo es verdad, Akane no se caso.

Ranma: tengo que ir a buscarla, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarla?

Ukyo: a esta hora debe de estar en la recepción de la fiesta.

Ranma: ¿sabes donde es la fiesta?

Ukyo: Si yo se donde es, pero primero vamos a hacer una parada…ven acompáñame. (y jala del brazo a Ranma)

Mientras tanto en la fiesta:

Akane se encontraba en la mesa con su familia, mientras observaban como los novios bailaban al centro de la pista.

Nabiky: y bien hermanita, nos vas a explicar como fue que te libraste de la boda?

Akane: hermanita la curiosidad mato al gato ¿recuerdas?

Soun: No importa hija, lo importante es que Akane se quedaras con tu familia.

Akane: Bien, Sobre eso… este es mi ultimo año en Nerima, pues el siguiente semestre estudiare Medicina en la Universidad de Tokyo; Nabiky, espero y no te incomode compartir tu departamento contigo

Nabiky: lo dices enserio? Claro que no, es mas buscaremos uno mas grande para ambas, tengo contactos que no lo pueden dejar al mismo precio.

Tofu: ¿Medicina Akane?

Akane: ¿quien diria verdad? Lo cierto es que ademas de las artes marciales, siempre me gusto la medicina.

Kasumi: seras una gran doctora Akane.

Soun: hija mia, pero que va a pasar con el Dojo?

Genma: Si que va a pasar con Ranma Akane?

Akane: El Dojo tendrá que esperar papa, y en cuanto a Ranma, el tomo su decision, además les recuerdo que el compromiso quedo invalido cuando me comprometieron con Alan.

Nodoka se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, escuchando atenta a cada uno de los participantes, cuando Alan interrumpio la escena.

Alan: me permiten bailar con esta bella senorita.

Soun: claro que si hijo,

Alan y Akane se retiraron a bailar, dejando a los demas murmurando.

Alan: te me escapaste primor,

Akane: lo se, siento que te debo una explicación…pero eso es solo algo que te puede decir Anais

Alan: creo q es mas que una explicación, confíe en ti, y me case.

Akane: Alan yo,

Alan: sh (puso su dedo en los labios de Akane) solo quiero que de verdad sigas a tu corazón tal y como me lo dijiste en la carta

Flash back;

_En la sala de la iglesia, se encontraba Alan, nervioso e impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada. Akane y Anis había desaparecido de su vista durante todo un dia, el tenia miedo de que Anais le contara lo sucedido entre ellos, pues sabia que Akane declinaría el compromiso, y seria la deshonra para la familia. _

_Si quería a Anais, pero también quería a Akane, estaba muy confundido ( se parece a Kuno)y para él lo mas fácil seria obedecer a su familia._

_De pronto uno de los pajecitos le entrego una carta al mismo tiempo que el padre que oficiaría la misa le indicaba que tomara su lugar, _

_Tomo la carta y camino hacia el altar, antes de que iniciara la marcha nupcial la leyó discretamente. _

_QUERIDO ALAN, CUANDO LEAS ESTO SEGURAMENTE EMPEZARA LA MARCHA NUPCIAL QUE LLEVARA HACIA A TI A TU FUTURA ESPOSA, _

_SE QUE NO ES EL MOMENTO ADECUADO PARA DECIRTELO, PERO ES ALGO QUE TENGO QUE HACER. DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS SIEMPRE FUISTE UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI. POR LA MISMA RAZON TENGO QUE HACERME A UN LADO CUANDO SE, QUE TU FELICIDAD ESTA DE POR MEDIO, SOY LA UNICA QUE PUEDE DETENER ESTA LOCURA… SIEMPRE SERAS UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL EN MI VIDA., POR LO MISMO TE SUPLICO QUE SIGAS A TU CORAZON COMO YO LO HICE CON EL MIO. PUES EXISTE UNA PODEROSA RAZON PARA QUE SE LLEVE ACABO LA BODA. POR FAVOR CONFIA EN MI._

_CON AMOR _

_AKENE_

_Cuando termino de leer la carta la marcha nupcial, había comenzado,(doblo la carta y la guardo )la novia de envidiable figura caminaba hacia él, cubierta por el velo que adornaba su cabello. Por alguna razón no la acompañaba su padre, su porte y elegancia al caminar, no hacían notar este detalle, ademas el ramo que traia en sus manos de flores naturales resaltaban el blanco del vestido._

_Cuando por fin llego al altar, y Alan se llevo una gran sorpresa al levantar el velo del rostro de la novia, pues se trataba de Anais._

_Todos los familiares estaban en un shock total, la mayoría de felicidad, y otros solo de asombro. Y a Ukyo estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, por que asi sus planes se venían abajo._

_Alan dudo en continuar con la ceremonia, pero Anais vio la inseguridad en él, tomo su mano, y le sonrío, con eso basto para que continuara la boda._

_La mayoría de los invitados nunca habían conocido a los novios, por lo cual no notaron el intercambio de novias, mientras se leian los votos, los novios escurrian miel, por lo que las abuelas de Alan y de Akane se soltaron llorando como unas adolescentes, al darse cuenta que hubieran cometido un gran error al obligar a sus nietos a casarse._

Fin del flash back

Akane: Créeme lo hare, gracias por todo.

Alan: gracias a ti Akane. ( y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, cosa que ruborizo a la chica peliazul) creo que alguien te busca…

Cuando la chica dirigió su mirada hacia donde indicaba su amigo, no pudo mas que sorprenderse, se encontraba Ranma en la puerta vestido con un elegante traje color gris oscuro, con su peculiar trenza, logrando acaparar la atención de las todas las jovencitas que se encontraban en la reunión.

Ranma se acerco hacia la pareja que se encontraba en la pista de baile.

Ranma: Me permite esta pieza con la señorita?

Alan: Claro que si es toda suya, yo tengo que ir con mi esposa, y explicarle unas cuantas cosas a nuestros padres, Por favor disfruten de la fiesta

Akane: que haces? Desde cuando te vistes asi? sabias bailar?

Ranma: primero estoy bailando contigo, segundo, me visto asi de acuerdo a la ocasión, tercero, claro que se bailar, y debo de decir que me costo mucho menos esfuerzo que aprender a patinar.

Akane: eres increíble, pensé que estarías en el torneo, ¿Qué paso?

Ranma: No te puedes deshacer tan fácil de mi Akane, y sobre el torneo, pues ya fui y gane, debes de sentirte afortunada, ya que tienes a tu lado al mejor artista marcial del oriente.

Akane: creo q no se te quita lo egocentrico…(sonriendo)

Y asi siguieron bailando varias piezas, mientras la familia los fotografiaba y brindaban a su salud.

Terminaron la velada caminando bajo la luz de la luna, y frente al río, después de haberse dado varios fogosos besos. Ranma se arrodillo y saco de su bolsillo una cajita que contenía una hermosa sortija de compromiso.

Ranma: Akane discúlpame fui un idota al no casarme contigo este verano por lo mismo te pido que aceptes nuevamente ser mi esposa.

Akane: No se que decir…¿Ranma por que ahora?

Ranma: (como un balde de agua fría, pues pensaba que ella se iba a colgar de su cuello y a besarlo intensamente ) solo di que si

Akane: no puedo, de verdad no puedo este verano ya he cancelado dos bodas, a mi edad me ha dejado plantada 2 veces, la verdad no quiero una tercera tan pronto, no estoy preparada para ello, lo siento, yo quiero terminar una carrera en Tokio, de verdad lo siento…

Asi sin mas Akane se fue de regreso a casa y se encerró en su habitación, donde la estaba esperando su Abuela.

Meylin: primero tengo que decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti, por lo mismo es que quiero que sepas que siempre tendras mi apoyo (diciendo esto le entrega una carta)

Akane: que es esto?

Mayilin: una carta de tu madre por favor leela

MI QUERIDA AKANE

CUANDO LEAS ESTA CARTA SIGNIFICA QUE YA NO ESTOY MAS CONTIGO,

TE HABRAS ENTERADO QUE ESTAS COMPROMETIDA CON ALAN LI, TU ABUELO, TU PADRE Y YO LLEGAMOS A ESE ACUERDO CON LA FAMILIA LI.

PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS, QUE NO IMPORTA LO QUE TE DIGAN LOS DEMAS LA DECISION DEFINITIVA LA TIENES TU, NADIE ABSOLUTAMNETE NADIE TIENE PODER SOBRE TU DESTINO Y SI ERES MI VIVA IMAGEN COMO CREO QUE SERAS NO SOLO EN FISICO SINO EN ESPIRITU, ESTOY SEGURA QUE SIEMPRE SEGUIRAS A TU CORAZON, ESPERO QUE PUEDAS ENCONTRAR AL HOMBRE PERFECTO PARA TI, ALGUIEN CON QUIEN COMPARTIR EL RESTO DE TUS DIAS Y CON EL QUE PUEDAS TENER UNA LINDA FAMILIA COMO LA TUVE YO.

LAMENTO NO ESTAR AHÍ CONTIGO PARA APOYARTE, PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE NO IMPORTA LAS DECIONES QUE TOMES SIEMPRE ESTARE ORGULLOSA DE TI.

TE AMO MI PEQUENA AKANE

NORIKO

Cuando termino de leer la carta akane no pudo contener las lagrimas, y se abrazo a su abuela, quien la consoló mientras lloraba ella también,

Meylin: debí de haberte dado esta carta hace una semana, pero de verdad pensaba que sentías algo por Alan, lo siento Akane no quería hacerte pasar por eso.

Akane; no te preocupes Abuela cuando llegue aquí este verano no sabia lo que quería, incluso me sentí atraída por Alan, estaba muy confundida pero ahora lo se, y se que mama me apoyaría donde quiera que este, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significa para mi.

Meylin: me retiro mi niña aun tienes mucho que preparar para tu viaje de regreso mañana.

Akane: Gracias por todo Abuelita, prométeme que nos visitaras en Navidad,

Meylin: no me lo perdería por nada.

Ranma se quedo estático, con la respuesta de Akane, no se lo esperaba, no le había dicho que no lo amaba, pero si le dijo que no quería casarse con el.

A media noche regreso por fin a casa, después de haber ordenado sus ideas, se dirigía a su habitación, cuando Meylin lo intercepto;

Meylin: me da gusto que regresaras, significa que de verdad quieres ami nieta

Ranma: Pero no creo q ella sienta lo mismo por mi.

Meylin, dale tiempo, es todo lo que ella necesita, este verano fue difícil para ella, y desque que tu llegaste a su vida, han sido constantes cambios, ten paciencia , y pronto tendran su final feliz

Ranma: gracias Sra. Solo espero que eso sea realidad,

Meylin : bueno a descansar muchacho que mañana se regresan temprano.

Ranma: lo se… me retiro hasta mañana.

Al dia siguiente, todos tomaron el tren de regreso a Nerima. Ranma y Akane tenían una atmósfera incomoda, pero aun así están felices de estar juntos. Aunque Akane decidió compartir asiento con su hermana Nabiky. Y Ranma con su mama

Nabiky: creo que es la primera vez que me doy por vencida en descubrir los secretos familiares

Akane: jajajaja eso espero, y si no ya se como obtener tu silencio jajajaja

Nabiky: claro que no hermanita el dinero no lo es todo para mi, aunque no lo creas me preocupo mucho con ustedes

Akane: lo se, por eso en Tokyo no vas a estar solita.

Nabiky: ¿pero que va a pasar con Ranma?

Akane: quiero ir lento, disfrutar de un noviazgo como Dios manda, sin presiones de boda ni nada. Aun le falta resolver lo de su maldición y de sus otras prometidas. Ahora se que me ama y yo a el, eso es suficiente POR AHORA...

Mientras tanto en otro vagón…

Nodoka: y bien acepto?(Ranma le había contado lo que planeaba hacer)

Ranma: no…(completamente triste) no lo hizo

Nodoka: y que vas a ser ahora?

Ranma: buscar una universidad en Tokio que ofrezca carrera en educación física o artes marciales,

Nodoka: por que en Tokyo?

Ranma: por que ella quiere estudiar allá… y yo la voy a seguir hasta el fin del mundo hasta que sea mi esposa.

Nodoka: dale tiempo ella te ama, me siento orgullosa de ti, por luchar por lo que mas quieres.

Ranma: lo se, ella es mía, esto solo lo hace mas divertido.

FIN

Como un plus Akane no se caso con Alan por que descubrió que Anais estaba embarazada de el, fue un día que Anais intentaba suicidarse y Akane la salva, después de mucho llorar Anais le contó la verdad a Akane(Si en mi versión Akane es un heroe) , asi que consiguió que sus abuelas la ayudaran a preparar todo . (Alan tampoco era un santo).

Por fin pude acabar la historia. Mi boceto original era largisimo, pero no quería aburrirlos, por lo cual lo tuve que reeditar varias veces (ojo aun se me escaparon errores ortográficos jejejeje)

Mil disculpas, pero no encontraba espacio en mi rutina diaria para consentirme, aquellas mujeres que tienen, trabajo, esposo y aparte estudian algún idioma, me podrán entender.

Aun así les agradezco de antemano haber seguido este fic,

Ya tengo varias ideas para otro

Que pasen felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos. Les mando un beso enorme y mis mejores deseos.

Si lei todos sus reviews, aunque no los conteste, fue un honor que se tomaran parte de su tiempo en escribir, por lo mismo dejo aquí la lista de todos los que me motivaron a escribir cada capitulo de este fic

Linakane

Jose

97pupi

itzeldesaotome

sakurale2783

akane love

Gery433

rusa-ranmayakane-zk

karla eves

DragFenix17

CONEJA

isacandy

zey08

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes y a las personas que no dejaron mensajes también.

Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

Una pareja se encontraba debajo de un árbol disfrutando de la brisa de verano, y disfrutando un rico helado,

Akane-Como pasa el tiempo tan rápido, parece que fue ayer cuando casi me caso con Alan y hoy recibo una carta donde el espera la llegada de su segundo bebe, con Anais,

-Fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, a veces solo hace falta tener un poco de valor para seguir con nuestros ideales,

Ranma-Si es cierto, a veces hay que dejar nuestros temores a un lado para poder seguir adelante,

Akane -Valla cuanto has madurado Ranma, (tomando al chico de las mejillas y dándole un tierno beso en los labios)

Ranma-Dime Akane que se siente ser la novia del chico mas popular de la universidad, y sobre todo mas guapo,

Akane-Popular? si en eso no te discuto mira que nunca pasan desapercibidas tus peleas con Rioga o Muss ni como sales corriendo cuando Kodachi viene a visitarte,

Y ¿Guapo? Pues mira que hay varios prospectos que también entran en la lista

(la cara de ranma cambia completamente)

(Al ver el rostro de Ranma Akane se apresura a comentar);

Akane-No te creas mi amor, eres el mas guapo de la escuela, hasta tienes un club de fans en mi facultad, es una lastima que ya no pueda perseguirte con mi maso gigante como en la prepa.

Ranma-Gracias a dios que siempre tienes tareas, jejeje,

-Hablaste ayer con nuestros padres?

Akane-Si, creo q ya tienen planeado otro plan para unir las escuelas, al parecer, no llenaron con la boda de Kasumi y Tofu,…

Ranma-Jajajaj si? mira que lecharon la casa por la ventana, asi que yo creo que ya no quieren otra boda solo un nieto.

-Kasumi aun no les ha contado verdad?

Akane-No se van a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando se los diga, su pancita casi no le nota, creo q solo esperan que la familia de tofu se reuna para poder decirselos a todos,

Ranma-Aun recuerdas como se pusieron borrachos Ukyo y Rioga?,

Akane- si, quien diría, que cuando se perdieron era por que se la pasaron besándose, a escondidas y nosotros buscándolos, por toda la casa.

Ranma-Hacen bonita pareja,

Akane-Y hablando de prometidas ya no supe nada de Shampoo?

Ranma- se fue a entrenar a China otra vez, para completar su entrenamiento de Amazona. -Creo que va a regresar a Nerima, este mes, Muss , esta muy emocionado,

Akane-Solo a la abuela se le ocurre llevarse a Shampoo a otro entrenamiento a china, después de todo lo que ha pasado, espero y no vuelvan a ir a Jusenkyo

Ranma-Claro al pobre le costo mucho trabajo convencer a la abuela de que fuera el prometido legal, de la chinita, como para que se la llevara lejos

-Quien diría que lo obligaría a estudiar medicina, y a dejar sus locas armas por un rato.

Akane-Jajaja lo dices en serio por eso se metió a estudiar medicina conmigo

Ranma-Si la abuela dice que todos esos conocimientos les serán útil en su tribu,

Asi que, es lo único que esperan para casarse, Shampoo y Muss

Akane-Ohh, Bueno ya solo falta desacerse de la loca de Kodashi,

Ranma,- tal vez deberiamos mandarla a Francia con Picole,

Akane -jajajaja

Asi entre besos y caricias, el tiempo paso y cada uno deberia de volver a su casa para realizar los deberes,

Ranma-Te parece si te invito a cenar, mañana por la noche,

Akane-Me parece perfecto, hay un nuevo restaurante en la ciudad.

Ranma-lo tendré en cuenta, vamos te llevo a tu departamento, (diciendo esto, los chicos se apartaron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares).

Al dia siguiente, Ranma llego puntual al departamento de Akane, una camisa azul, con un pantalón de vestir, color negro, que hacian resaltar el azul de su mirada,

Akane traia puesto un vestido corto con estraple, de color rojo, no muy pegado, pero si se notaban las curvas de las chica.

Durante la cena….

Ranma- espero y te guste el lugar,

Akane – me encanto ¿Cómo conseguiste esta area solo para nosotros?

Ranma- no te preocupes y disfruta la velada, sabes un dia como hoy, nos conocimos, debo decir que la primera impresión si es la que cuenta por que con tu sonrisa ese primer dia me hechizaste.

Akane- Ranma, yo no se que decir,

Ranma- por favor no digas nada y dejame continuar si

Akane- (solo asentio inclinando ligeramente la cabeza)

Ranma- como decia, si bien ya una vez te propuse matrimonio, y prometi, ser paciente y esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, para que tu seas completamente feliz,

Hoy debo decirte que menti, no puedo esperar mas sin ti, las noches son horribles cuando no duermo a tu lado, paso todo el dia pensando en ti, y no puedo vivir ya sin ti,

Por favor disculpame Akane.

Akane-(toma a Ranma de la mano)Ranma yooo…..

Ranma- Akane, (se inclina ante ella y saca una cajita de terciopelo que revela un hermoso anillo de compromiso) TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO? Prometo cuidarte, pagar tu estudio, no te faltara nada, dare siempre lo mejor de mi para que seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo… Akane te lo digo con el corazon en la mano, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?.

Akane- (completamente conmovida, y derramando varias lagrimas) por supuesto que si (,diciendo esto se lanza sobre el , y se funden en un largo beso)

Cuando se termina el beso , ambos toman un poco de aire y se miran a los ojos ,

Ranma- gracias por hacerme tan feliz Akane.

Akane. Gracias a ti, por darme el tiempo que necesitaba, para darme cuenta que lo mejor de mi vida siempre has sido tu.

Y se dan un beso apasionado,

FIN,

Bien lo prometido es deuda, esta muy cortito, trate de resolver el desenlase de los todos los personajes, excepto de Nabiky, pero no quise que terminara con Kuno, después de todo es una mujer muy versátil,

Felices vacaciones ¡!

Besos


End file.
